Morganite
by AkiTommichan
Summary: The story about how Morrigan, the normal student girl, became a crystal gem!
1. My day in kindergarten! (kinda long :( )

**Hey, guys! AkiTommichan here! :3 This is my first fanfic on this account since my last one got hacked, so i hope you guys like it! If there are any spelling mistakes or anything its because i'm super excited to share this awesome idea for a story i have for all of you! I really love writing for all of you beautiful people, and seeing positive reviews on my work will make my dreams come true, so please fav and give me some reviews 3**

 **Also, special thanks to my friend SonicXKimmy172 for giving me some feedback before i published this! I love you, girl, you're, like, my best internet friend, and i don't know what i would do without you, darling! Maybe sometime i'll give you a character or a special birthday fic…Pm me and tell me what thing you want it to be, and also what you want it to be about!**

Hello, my name is Morrigan…or, should i say, Morganite. Back before the incident, i was a normal school girl in a lot of ways, even though i was kinda young at the time. Eight, i think. I'm thirteen now but we'll get to present time later. For now, i should tell you what your all waiting to hear. The story about how i became a gem.

Anyways, it was dark and stormy night in the hills and mountains, and the ground was covered in water, on account of all of the rain. We usually get a lot of rain where i come from, but i like the rain, so i didn't mind. I was out after dark with some of my friends from school, whose names were delilah, and holly. I didn't want to be there very much, but i went anyways because they dared me, and said that theyd call me a chicken if i didn't. i was super afraid of making people dislike me back in the day, and i still do have a lot of anxiety about that, so when they threatened to hate me forever for not going, i had to go.

We were in the quarry that started to flood because of the rain. It was summer, and we were kids, so we wanted to swim there. Even still with the rain, there were pits and ledges and dangerous drops everywhere so i was nervous. Also, the ground was slippery, and i was clumsy, so i was really scared about falling in the mud and getting my good school uniform dirty. Also, i had my hair looking nice in two curly pigtails, and i didn't want my hair to be ruined, either! "H-hey, guys," i said looking around scaredly with my eyes that used to be gray back then but later turned pink, "this is dangerous, i want to go home…"

"What are you, chicken?" said Delilah with a scoff. "For someone named after the celtic god of war, you sure are a wimp, Morrigan!"

"Yeah," laughed Holly. "What is there even to be afraid of? Its just a quarry, you idiot."

"U-uh, okay…" i said nervously. "But also, i didn't bring a swimsuit…"

"Your awful," Delilah scoffed. "Honestly! Why do we even hang out with you? You forget everything, and youre the klutziest."

"I-i'm sorry…" i said sadly.

Holly looked at the big hole in the abandoned quarry, which was fill of water. "Hey, Delilah," she said, "this one looks perfect!"

" Youre right," Delilah said. "Well, time to swim! Too bad morrigan can't join us, lol!"

"Unless you want to skinny dip, or something," Holly said. "but we don't want to see you naked, because your ugly, and fat, so nevermind. You can just sit there, watch, and feel sorry for yourself! Hahahaha!"

Delilah and Holly both took off there clothes to show that they had bikinis on underneath, and they jumped into the thing , and they started to swim. Meanwhile, i sat off to the side, crying. My tears mixed with the rain, and my sobs were quiet, though, so delilah and holly couldn't hear me, and hate me more for crying. A lot of people used to say that i was a baby, and they still do, but i really can't help it, a lot of the time. I just want people to like me, but its hard for me to be as social as other peoplle are. I'm really introverted and i start getting bad anxiety in social situations so sometimes when i have to talk to strangers i have panic attacks, and start crying. Its really embarrassing, but i'm sorry to say that it's the truth (an: don't worry about me, though! That's not me, i'm fine, lol. My friend said that i should write some characters who have more depth, and are less outgoing than me, so i decided to write a shy girl, and i did, lol.).

Anyways i started to feel really bad and panicky so i decided to go home while delilah and holly weren't looking. I could text them later and tell them that i wasn't feeling well, since i get sick a lot, and theyd buy that, so i wasn't too scared. Anyways, i stood up and started to leave. BUT! The ground was more slippery than i'd bargained for! I slipped and fell chestfirst into all of the mud, and ruined my uniform! I kept in a scream and started sobbing again, my parents were going to kill me! My private school had expensive uniforms, so my parents wouldn't be happy to see that i'd snuck out, and gotten dirty in it!

That's when i decided that enough WAS ENOUGH! I wanted to get home, pronto, and i vowed never to talk to delilah or holly EVER AGAIN for making me do this, and taking advantage of my shy, and niceness. I got up, being angy by this point, and started to run home.

BUT AGAIN! The ground was more slippery than i thought, and i fell! But this time, i didn't just fall into the mud…

I fell into A PIT!

The pits in the quarry were deep, and i knew that, and i screamed. It was like a slide after a while so i slid, and screamed, and cried, because i thought i was going to die. When the pit reached the bottom, though, i wasn't dead! I landed in a sparkly teal pool that was glowing. I was confused and thought i had died, though, so i sniffled for a bit longer before i got out of the pool and looked around.

Everything was gray, and there were things that looked like spidery robots all around, and i was confused. I didn't know at the time, but i was in the kindergarten. I looked around a bit more and tried to explore, before i heard a loud bang. "E-eh? Whos there?" i asked, quaking in fear.

The bangs increased, before i saw a big orange person step out from the shadows menacingly with a glower on her face. "You…" she said, not sounding happy. "where did you come from? Who are you?"

"I, I'm Morrigan," i said, extremely scared. "W-who are you…?"

"I'm Jasper," the buff orange girl said, taking a step closer to me. "so, youre a human, huh, punk?"

"Y-yes…as opposed to what?" i asked. At the time, since i didn't live in beach city (i lived nearby) i didn't know what a gem was.

Jasper didn't answer me as she stomped towards me, before picking me up off the ground by my neck. I was scared and i kicked around, but there wasn't much i could do since i was a little wimpy eight year old girl at the time. "What are you doing in the kindergarten, human?" she asked threateningly.

"I-i fell! I'm sorry, i can leave, if you want!" i cried out, starting to cry.

"Oh, youll do much more than leave, you little scamp." Jasper smirked and i felt her pressing on my throat. I was scared, since she was trying to choke me, but then there was a really bright light. I was blinded by the light, and jasper asked "what is this? What's HAPPENING?!" before everything went to white and i blacked out.

When i woke up a few hours later, i was still in the kindergarten, but jasper was gone. Instead, i saw her orange gem lying on the ground (or the gems making UP jasper, if you believe that one fusion theory i heard about once! I'm open to it, but i'm pretty sure that someone who does the show said that it wasn't true, so i'm sorry :( ). I felt…weird, though. Especially my neck. I felt at my neck and felt a weird bump where jasper had her hand, so i went to the reflection pool to see if i was okay. When i did, though, i almost fainted out of shock.

On my neck was a diamond shaped pink gem, and my skin was rosy pink, and my eyes were hot pink, and my hair was pink like strawberry lemonade! Not to mention, somehow, my clothes didn't have mud on them anymore! I became a gem!

I screamed even though i tried not to and stumbled away from the reflection pool. This was a little much for me, an eight year old, to process! I mean, what even was a gem? I didn't know! What was this?

My head was spinning, but i figured that i should at least get away from the orange gem left where jasper was, before she came back and hurt me more. I ran away, panting because i was tired, before i tripped again, on account of me being a klutz, and i started to cry. How was i supposed to get to the surface again and go home? My parents would be worried sick…Just then, though, i saw three figures in the distance.

"Garnet, are you sure you heard something down here?" i heard a voice say. "i don't hear anything out of the ordinary…"

"Yes, i'm sure," said a calm voice. "i can tell that there's something strange down here."

"Ehh, whatever, who cares," said another voice. "lets just go get some food, or something! This place stinks anyways."

"Amethyst, were here for a reason!" the first voice said. "what if a human fell down here? Or what if theres a monster? As the crystal gems, we need to see what's going on down here! For Steven's sake and for Rose's sake!"

"Whatever, this is a drag," said the third voice.

My voice caught in my throat, and i was scared to say anything at first, but eventually i cried out, "P-PLEASE HELP!"

"See, amethyst? A human is in trouble!" the first voice said. I heard footsteps coming from far away, before they appeared in front of me and i gasped. It was Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!

And that's the story of how i became…a CRYSTAL GEM!


	2. Back to beach city!

**Thanks for all of the positive support on my first chapter! I love you, guys! 3 Again, special thanks to SonicXKimmy172 for being awesome! I hope you like this next chapter where plot stuff begins to happen and you get to meet morrigan's new friends! Are they better than delilia and holly? FIND OUT!**

Let's jump to the future, now. Or, the present, i guess. I was in school, doing algebra, as usual. By this point, i'm thirteen, and nothing much has changed. My skin is still rosy pink, and my hair is still pink, and my eyes are still pink, and i'm still wearing my school uniform, and going to a private school outside of beac h city. I liked to hide the gem on my throat, though, because it made me nervous for other people at school to know i was a gem. I wrapped it up with bandages, to make everyone think i had a throat problem, and nobody suspcected a thing. Well, until i accidentally pull out my weapon in class, lol! I also had new friends, because delilah went to juvie for beating up a little girl, which i wasnt there for, since i was with the crystal gems at the time. And also, holly moved away.

My new frinds were names sonia and doobie. Doobie was a boy, and he was a joker, but he was nice, even though he was a human, and he found out about my gem hertage by accident, at lunch, last year, and also, doobie was just a nickname, his real name was jon. He had fluffy hair, and purrple eyes, and his skin was tan. Sonia new about me, being a gem, from the beginning, though, because shed even met the crystal gems with me one time, which ment that i was closer to sonia than to doobie, which made doobie sad. Sonia was super nice, but she was also really smart, and had weird interests, like murder. She had pail skin, and light blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a nice smile, and she was tall. They both still called me by my human name, morrigan, like everbody else accept for the crystal gems.

Anyways, i was at school, in algebra, with sonia, since dobie was in gym at the time. I didnt take gym, because everybody thought something was wrong with my throat all the time, which they assumed was asma, so im excluded from it. Sonia was sitting beside me, and she leaned over to me to talk, even though neither of us broke the rules often. "Hey, morrigan," she said.

"E-eh? What is it, sonia?" i asked worriedly. I was still nervous, even around my friends, but sonia and dobie understood.

"You have the answer to number 6 wrong. Look at it again," she said, poitning to my paper.

"O-oh, thanks, sonia," i said. "your always such a good friend...i just wish you were a gem, like me...i always feel so differeent from everyone else because of my lineage..." i started to sniffle.

"Oh, no! its okay, morrigan," sonia said. "i'm like a crystal gem, in spirit! Like, that one connie girl! I even know how to beatbox, so i'd be really good fighting gem shards."

"Y-yeah, youre really good at beatboxing," i said, thinking of the last time we sparred, as friends. I was hardly able to get my weapon, a sythe, out before sonia had nocked me onto the ground. Shed been taught how to beatbox from her parents from a little age, just like shed been taught how to speak other languages, like japanese, and spanish, and french, and dutch, and austrailian. I rubbed my forehed in memory.

Just then,though, the teacher started talking. Her name was ms. Transylvania and she was tall, and had long black hair, and gray eyes, and pale skin, and people joked that she was a vampire, but the crystal gems, and steven, and i found out one time when we were investigating that she was just misunderstood. I felt sorry for her, and she understood my anxiety almost as much as sonia did. Also, she new i was a gem but hid it from everybody else because she valued my privacy. "students, we will be having a talent show in a few days," said ms. Transylvania. "ms. Morrigan, it would be an honor, if you entered."

I got all nervous, because everyone was looking at me. "u-uh...well...mabe! i hope i wont be busy, when is it?"

"next week. You'll have plenty of time to prepare, darling~" said ms. Transylvania. "anyways, continue with your algebra, silently! The test will be tomorrow, lovelies~!"

I frowned, feeling bad, because i wasnt as good at algebra as sonia. Just then, though, my throat started to feel weird, and i got nervous. "U-UHHH...MS. TRANSILVANIA?" i asked loudly, standing up and raising my hand. "M-MAY I PLEASE GOTO THE BATHROOM?"

"yes, of course, dearie," ms. Transylvnia, she said. I left, and sonia got up and left after me.

I went into the bathroom, holding my neck, only to unwrap my bandages, and see that my morganite gem was glowing! "o-oh, no..." i said quietly to sonia. "not during school...!"

"what is it?" asked sonia.

Just then, doobie ran into the bathroom, too. "morrigan, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"t-the gems need me," i said, trembling, "NOW!" 


	3. The gem's destress call!

**GOSH! I'm so glad that everybodys being go supportive with my fic, this has never happened before! ^o^ usually i get trolled by a bunch of jerks, but i'm so happy that there are actually people who support morganite! I could cry...but not really! :P Anyways, i hope all of you will support this chapter, too, and, like, the entire fic! This is where the gems come in, and stuff starts happening...lets see! Also, thanks to SonicXKimmy172 for her charrie! I love her 3**

I ran out of school in a hurriedly, as sonia followed me (doobie stayed behind, because he needed to alibi my teacher, to explain why we left) and i ran to beach city to meet with the gems, and steven. I was able to run pretty fast, and sonia fell behind every ones in a while, even though she was trained a lot for physical exercise as a kid, so i had to stop, and let her catch up. We also stopped at a wendys, because we skipped lunch at school.

We made it to the temple fifteen minutes after we left school. There, we saw that perl was outside waiting for us. "morganite! Sonia!" she exclaimed, looking worried, and using my gem name. "Perfect timing! Can you summon your weapon?"

I nodded, as i summoned my weapon, a katana. Sonia bransidhed her fists. "i'm all the weapon i need!" she said dramatically.

"w-what's wrong?" i asked, concernedly.

"its kunzite" pearl said with a frown. "she...well, youll see."

I went inside worriedly, and then i saw what the problem was. Kunzite was having another episode. There was destruction everywhere, and i saw garnet and amethyst having problems fighting a purplish hologram monster. I could see kunzite in the back, jitter around, and having her eyes roled up in her head to show the wites. Steven was asleep on the couch.

"dont worry, weve got this!" sonia and i said at the same time, before shouting and running at the hologram. Sonia punched it but got knocked away, so i tried harder to slice it with my katana. I tripped, though, and fell right into kunzite, who fell over. The hologram disappered.

"great job, girls!" purl said. "is kunzite ok?"

I got off of kunzite (since my bobs were right in her face) and looked at her. She was unconscious, at first, but soon she opened her purple eyes at me, and her light purple skin started to pale. she also had wine colored shoulder length hare, and wore a school unifrom, and her purple gem was on her cheek. "m-morganite…" she said. "wat happened…"

"you went out of control again. Your fine, now." I helped her up and kunzite thanked me.

"im glad your okay. I was worried." Said sonia.

Kunzite was from homeworld. She came to earth to conquer it a while ago, and hid out in the temple wout us noticing, but we found her. Buy that point, though, she liked earth so much that she decided to stay, and join the crystal gems. She also really, liked gundam.

"was that it, pearl?" i asked pearl. "because, i should probs get back to school, if so…"

"oh yeah! Humans, go to school. Hahaha, silly me!" pearl said. "wellll, we wer about to go on a mission, so if you wanna come with us, feel free, morganite! Sonia, can come too, of course."

"and me…?" kunzite asked meeply.

"as long as you don't flip out again, k?" amethyst said.

"i'll try!" said kunzite cutely.

"what about, steven?" sonia asked.

Just then, steven woke up. "oh, hey, guys," he said. "whys everything messy?"

"kunzite had another breakdown" i said. "and were about to go, on a mission."

"okay! Ill grab my stuff," steven said, before he ran to his room.

He came back later, and then we all left.

We teleported to a place i remembered. I trembled and almost started crying. It was the kindergarten.


	4. Trouble underground!

**Alright, SO, i wasnt able to rite this chapter as quickly as i thout i could originally, sorry, everyone! I had work for the last two days, but now im back, with some more morganite, finally! Anyways, ive been watching that dumb tumblr blog, and they said that there going to review morganite, since all of their jerkass folloews votes for it, so im a little miffed. I bet they arent even going to find anything wrong with it, ha! Its going to be like all my english teachers did in elementary school, and their only going to focus on little things that nobody cares about nd wouldnt hurt the story, like sometimes ooc moments and my ocs. Like, duh, of course theyr not, perfect! I dont want them to be mary sues, so i gave them FLAWS, see? Morrigan was in an abusive friendship with delilah and lily, and has anxiety problems, which are flaws, and kunzite cant control her powers, and betrayed homewrld, for the crystal gems (and thers not a lot of gundam merch in america, so shes probably bummed about that, too, lol!)**

 **But for all of my GOOD fans, this chapter has some drama, and emotional situations, so if your going through a tough time, and are prone to depression or anxiety attacks, then maybe you can skip this on, since it may be kinda triggery. Ill probaby write a summary of it in my da journal so that you dont fall out of the loop, so dont stress it! I love you guys, for always supporting me, and im glad that your all still supporting me, even now! ^_^**

I fell onto my knees when i saw the kindergarden and started feeling like i was having an anxiety attack. It had been five years since the last time i was there, and, it brought back so many bad memories...i could still feel jaspers hand closing around my throat, and the feeling that i was going to die...

Steven gave me a confused look. "Morginite, whats the matter? You dont usually get this stressed."

"Steven, dont you remember? The kindergarden is where morganite got attacked by jasper, and became a gem," pearl said dotingly.

Kunzite was confused. "Ehh? Morganite, you were an h-human?" she asked confusedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, five years ago, i was...thats why i still go to human school. Didnt you notice?"

"No" she said.

"Anyways, were hear because the citizens of beach city heard knockng around under the ground, and then everything stated to shake" Garnet said. "ronaldos house fell down."

"Oh, no, is he okay?" i asked, worried because ronaldo was okay, sometimes, even though he was kind of creepy, since he always hastled me, because im a gem.

"It doesnt matter! Lets press on and save the city!" sonia grinned big and went forward confidently. She sounded strong, and filled with determination (lol undertale shoutout! Im playing that game right now since my friend chloe recomended it, and i see the characters all over da. Its pretty good, but the gameplays honestly a bit repetitve, and i dont see the big deal about sans? Hes okay, but he kind of sensationalised if you ask me, unless the attention is because of genocide mode or whatever, which would just be weird. Who would want to be with a final boss? Tbh, i like napstabook the most, at least for now, even if hes just a miniBOOss(hehe) in the RUINS, and is probably just a side character (im only halfway through waterfall). I may do an undertale related thing once i finish, but for now, since i have my hands full with this and blackest of nights, itll probably just be an oc, if anything, hehehe :3) but i could tell that, she wasnt paying enough attention to her surroundings...

"Sonia, wait! There could be danger," amethyst said.

Sonia turned to look at amethyst when she talked, when suddenly, something big bashed in and threw her gainst a wall. She squeaked, and coughed up blood when she hit the wall, and fell over. "Sonia!" i screamed, but she couldnt hear me, because her eardrums burst.

I saw the big thing that knocked her away appear from behind a rock. It was a huge fist made of water, and then i saw who was controlling it...lapis. She looked different from usual, though. "Lapis, what are you doing?" garnet asked. "Why are you attacking that human?"

Lapis didnt answer, and ignroed us, as she went towards sonia threateningly. "Lapis, stop!" steven yelled, and he ran to stop her. Lapis looked like she was going to deliver the killing blow, but then steven jumped in, in his bubble, and blocked it. When the water fist hit the bubble, though, it knocked steven against a wall and he bounced off, like a ball in a pinball machine, and bounced around, until he hit a stalagmate, and the bubble popped. "STEVEN!" pearl yelled, since then he was lying unconsious on the ground a couple yards away. Laips was still enroaching on sonia, so i summoned my katana, and threw it at her in hopes that it would poof her, or at least distract her. But, when the katana hit her, it sunk harmlessly into her skin, and she wasnt distracted. I screamed when i saw her rer back the fist, and before me, or the gems, or kunzite could do anything, she smashed sonia. There was a loud boom, and we knew that she didnt make it. I tried to steady myself, since i felt like i was going into shock, and i couldnt stop screaming. Then, suddenly, the world went black around me, and i fainted.


	5. Beautiful mourning

**HA! I can see everyone, on the blog, scrambling around, trying to figure out what I'm going to do to character-critique-central for their punishment time! WELL, the jokes on YOU, since I haven't done anything yet! It'll be a big surprise when it happens, you'll never see it coming...hehehehe... :3 Also, it was annoying that you kept being all, like, * * * * * * with all of the Is and ', and that would have been annoying to counter critic, so I started writing on word, so that won't happen as often, unless i get super excited or pissed off! Either way, BUG OFF, and quit being so annoying! Thers still time to save yourself from your punishment, so i'm giving you a ultimatum! A SECRET one! And believe me, you'll know the punsihment, when you see it...**

 **Either way, though, this chapter ot to be really good, so be excited, fans!**

When I woke up, I was at the temple, and Kunzite and Sapphire were looking at me. "Thank yellow diamond your awake," kunzite sighed. "We thought you poofed or died..."

I felt sick. "Sonia..."

Sapphire frowned. "Sonia is...gone. We buryed her in the kindergarden, and told her parents."

I felt a lump in my throat, and I felt like sobbing. I stopped myself, though, and told myself to be strong. "But, Garnet, you split?"

"Ruby and I argued about how to handle things, so we split, to think about things." Sapphire said. "Ruby is in our room, right now."

Just tehn, we saw Steven wake up on the couch. "Eh? What happen..." he mutter. "Is sonia...coming back?"

"No, steven, sonia is gone," Pearl said, sadly.

"But she's coming back, right?" Steven asked.

Sapphire shook her head, and Steven looked sad. "No..." he whispered. I knew that he was about to cry, since he and Sonia got along well, but Pearl hugged him to make him feel better. Sonia always like to play music with him, but now, she was...

Another question occured to me. "What about Lapis? Where is she?"

"After she attacked Sonia, she disapeared," Pearl said. "We don't know where she is, but well make her pay!"

"Get up, morganite." Kunzite said. She pulled me onto my feet, but since she was small, and loli, I had to help her. "We have to do something."

"Wait, what is it?" I didn't know if I was ready, since my head still hurt, and I was still dizzy, from fainting. When I closed my eyes, I saw Sonia, smiling, and being nice to me...I felt anxious.

"I need to get equipmet from my landing site, by the beach. I might know something about Lapis, and why she is aggressive." Kunzite explained, dragging me out of the, temple. "Also, I have some coupons for gudam there, and I need them, lol."

"Do I have to bring out, my weapon? Are we fighting?" I asked, getting my halberd out, to be ready.

"No! Also, your clothes are filty, and gross. Go get dressed first." Kunzite sneered.

I frowned, but I ran to my room in the temple, showed by a pink gem, that was morganite. I took off my dirty school clothes, and instead put on a black turtleneck sweater, a poofy white skirt with black cats on it that poofed kind of like Fujisaki's, moreno knee highs, white mary-janes, and I tied a baby blue jacket around my waist, just in case I got cold. I also put a clip in my hair, but I kept it in my pigtails, because I love my pigtails. I made sure that the turtleneck covered me neck, and then I left.

I got to Kunzite, and she looked shy. "Let's go, then," she said. We left, and went to the beach. Three months ago today, kunzite crashed onto earth, and went down to hide in the kindergarden, to destroy the crystal gems. I remember when we found her purple wreckage, and her Gundam merch, and started hunting around, for an invading gem. However, where kunzite's wreckage usually was, there was just a dip, in the same, and some bolts on the ground. "MY SHIP!" Kunziet screamed. "AND MY GUNDAMMM!"

"Kunzite, this is serious! Stop worrying, about your gundam." I said, feeling confident all of the sudden. "Do you know, what this could mean...?"

"No" Kunzite said.

I looked seriously. "This means, that a human stole your ship. They know about you..." 


	6. Good ship hunting!

**Alright guys, i have to say, even if i hate the guys on ccc, idk what i think of the ships? Like, actually, some of them are hella cute i think. Kim doesnt like yuri, though, so lots of that's not gonna be cannon, i hope you guys no that. =_= Plus, akira is based on me, so isnt it kinda wrong to ship me with kim? You dont even know if im gay or strait or what so dont make assumptions! ANYWAYYYY, thats all the consession you get! I'm still pissed, because your all still pretty mean! Why cant you be more like the really nice blog, dedicated to cgr? There's even a wiki, but when ccc found it, it got ruined, and now it's super mean, and not even nice! Also, your morganite review is still stupid, and i'm going to review the reveiw when i stop puking in my mouth about how shit it is.**

Morganite chapter 6, Good ship hunting!

"MY SHIP!" Kunzite kept yelling. "MY SHIP, MY SHI,P MY SHIP!"

"Kunzite, its okay, we can find it." i said, trying to be calm, even thoguh I was freaking out. "Its probably in beach city, with a human."

"THE HUMANS WON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH GUNDAM!" Kunzite shrecked. "IHE'S EXPENSIVE!"

I started feeling nervous, since I didnt like it, when people yelled, or when Kunzite freaked out. That would be when, she would start getting unstable...

Just then, somebody came onto the beach. We turned. It was a human with blonde hair, and glasses. It was, Ronaldo. "'Oh, hey, Morrigan." he said, before looking at Kunzite, and gasping. "A-A GEM?"

"Y-yes, Ronaldo, this is Kunzite, my friend." I introduced, feeling nervous, since I don't usually talk to, Ronaldo.

"Wait, so, when did Kunzite get here?" Ronaldo asked. "I've never seen her before...is she knew?"

I sighed, since Kunzite showed up a while ago, but I tried not to show it. "Her ship was here..." i said, feeling anxiety. "A-And we know that you probably took it, Ronaldo, since you like the occult..."

Ronaldo, seemed offended. "NO! What would ever make you think, that I would take the ship, just like that?"

"Because you steal my gem stuff, all of the time." I argued shyly. "Like the one time, when you stole my weapon..."

"I gav it back!" Ronaldo said pontedly.

"Look. Just. Where is my ship, human fleshbag?" Kunzite asked, getting threatening.

Ronaldo, looked scared. "Welll...its not in my garage!"

"Lets look in Ronaldo's garage." I suggested. Kunzite nodded, so we left, and Ronaldo followed us, since he was worreid we would take his evidence, and give it to the police.

In the garage, I gasped. Kunzite's ship was there! "Ronaldo, y-you..." I started to tear up, but I didn't cry, since I was stronger, than that. "...You l-lied to us...!?"

He looked sad. "Im sorry..." he said, sadly. "I just got so worried, that if I left it there, I would never have real evidence...!"

I smiled. "That's okay. I forgive you." I hugged him, but it was quick, since then me and Kunzite took Kunzite's ship.

On hour way out, though, we heard the news on tv. "Citizens all over breach city, have noticed the disappearance of the ocean." said a reporter. "All of the sea life that breaths water is dead, especially all of the sharks. However...is it possible that there is life in the ocean, that did NOT die in the ocean purge? Keep watching to find out, after news, from our sponsers."

Sports acme on after that, and Ronaldo, and Kunzite, and me looked at each other. "The water is gone...?" I asked.

"Who cares, it was salty, anyways." Kunzite scoffed.

"BUT WHAT KIND OF LIFE, COULD BE IN THE OCEAN BASIN, IF THE SEALIFE, IS DEAD?" Ronaldo questioned loudly, weaking up, the whole neighborhood. "IT WOULD HAVE TO HAVE GILLS,, BUT ALSO BREATH OXYGEN, LIKE LAND DWELLERS?

"Ronaldo, please..." I shivered a bit, thinking of all of the fish, that had died... "Kunny, we have to invetigate."

"Hat? I hope your kidding..." Kunzite sighed. "I'm so not in the mood, to get my clothes all grimy, and wet. Plus, my weapon is getting fixed."

I gulped. "Well, I know what Sonia would have said, right now." I said, being confident (or as confident as I could, what with how shy, and anxious I usually am 3) "If we don't go now, and look, then who will? That's what Sonia, would have said."

So then, Kunzite and I went to the beach, to look at the missing ocean. But...that's not all we would find! (too be continued!)


	7. SEADWELLERS?

**Hey guys! Foruntaly i dont have much of anything negative to say this time since i have a lot of that stuff in my update journal. I WILL say though that im really excited for this chapter, since ill get to show you the BIG PLAN i had for morganite a super long time ago! It took me a while to set up all of the way but im proud of my work! Id like to see ccc try to make fun of such a good idea! :D**

 **But this WILL be a long chapter (i promise this time!) so really dont read this if you have somewhere to be.**

Morganite chapter 7, SEADWELLERS?

Kunny and I went to the place where the ocean used to be, but before we got far, we saw Mayor Dewy crying by the water. "Major Dewey? What's the matter...?" I asked him.

"The ocean is gone..." he sobbed. "AGAIN!"

Kunzite scowled at him. "Get over it, you stupid, old man." she said heartessly. "Why does it even matter?"

"How can we be, Beach City, with no ocean?" he questioned. "And all of the sealife is...!"

I started feeling sorry for Mr Dewey, and some of the dead sea animals, since most of them probably, didn't do anything wrong. Kunzite didn't, though, and she dragged me to the wet sand, where the ocean was. "We have to go." Kunzite groled. "The ocean was big. It could take forever, to find the life the news said would be here."

"I-If it doesn't, find us first..." I said worried.

Kunny scoofed. "You worry too much, wierdo. Come on."

I felt bad, but I went with Kunzite anyway. After a while, we found a weird piece of coral in the sand, that was shaped like a star. "This, isn't natural." I said, looking at it. It looked carved, but also magical. "I have a bad feeling, about this..."

"Ehhh. Onwards, we go, dummmy." Me and Kunzite kept going, until we found what looked like, a manmade path, on the ocean floor...

"Kunzite, look..." I said quietly. "Why would there be a path here...?"

"Yeah, fish don't have legs. This is sort of weird." Kunzite said. "Anyway though, come on. Sonia would want you, to keep going."

I felt bad, but I decided, that Kunzite was probably right. I could still remember Sonia's face, smiling, and almost convinced myself, that she was still alive...I owed it to her, to solve the mistery, surrounding her death...

I could see a structre, on the horizon, and I gasped. It was almost, a house...There was rubble all around, as if it was hit by a hurricane, and fish bodies, were everywhere. "Kunny..." I said, starting to feel light headed.

"Who cares. Fish aren't people, Morriganite." Kunzite cooly blew hair out of her face, and went towards the house. "Who cares, that they're dead? They probably couldn't even think, and if they could, then they'd probably all be stupid jerks..."

I looked at one fish, that didn't look like a stupid jerk. "This one was probably nice." I said. "It probably had kids..."

Kunzite looked. "That's no fish..." she said ominously.

Just then, something jumped out of the ground. It was, a trap! A net exploded out, and it caught mine, and Kunzite's, ankles! We fell over. "DAMN!" Kunzite shouted. "Who did this?"

Just then, two people came out of the house, on the horizon. I couldn't see, since my view was obcured, but it looked like, two girls, or a girl, and a boy, I couldn't tell. "My trap paid off." said a boyish voice. "Now, we caught the person who did this, and we can cut them up, and stew them, like they do to our fish friends..."

"I don't know about that..." said a girl voice. "Perhaps we could just, give them to the poper authoritys?"

The boyish voice scooffed. "What proper, authoritys? Theyre all dead, now, because of them."

"IEEEE! NOT HUMANS!" I screamed, as they came closer. "PLEASE SPARE USSSSSSSS!"

"Idiot." Kunzite hissed.

The two figures came closer, and I could see them. One had short, fluffly, aquamarine hair, with boxy bangs, and wore a light teal kimono, with a light teal gem on the obi, and green and fuchsia fish desings. The other one, had boyish, sharp hair, that was dark red, a dark gray jacket, with a fluffy collared hood (a.n. lol i really love watgbs i really reccomend it! her outfit is a reference to it 3), a black shirt, black boots, dark red jeans, and a necklace, with a red gem on it. The blue one had light blue skin, and green eyes, and the red one had whitish pink skin, and bright red eyes. Neither of them, looked like they had gills, but they were definitely, living under the water...

The red one, was surprised. "Aquamarine, their...!"

The blue one, who was Aquamarine, gasped. "Their gems, also..."

"What do you want, with us?" Kunzite questioned, angrily.

"Give us back our ocean, please!" Aquamarine begged. "Our fish are dead, and our town, is ruined...!"

"We didn't, do this...!" I whimpered.

The red one looked at me closely. "I bivalve you." she said. "You look, trustworthy. We'll invite you inside, and talk more then. My name is, Cinnabar, but you can call me, Sin." She cut the net, and Aquamarine helped us up. Sin smirked. "This should be, interesting..."


	8. Gem friends under the sea!

**YAY FOR SUPER QUICK UPDATES! Id like to see ccc update this fast lol! :3 Ive got nothing to do so im gonna write a lot of shit over spring break wile i wait for my friends to get back. I hope you guys enjoy! Also as a side note, im a bit split on whether or not i like sharks now. Ive seen them in aquariums and they look sorta cute and the sharks in watgbs are ADORABLE but on the other hand ccc likes sharks a lot so idk. Maybe you guys can help me out with this one? Either way though sin likes sharks but NOT ccc, thats for sure.**

Morganite chapter 8, Gem friends under the sea!

Sin and Aqua (that's what Aquamarine told us to call her) brought us to their home. It had a ankor on the front, and it had those round, circular windows, that you see on ships. Aqua opened the door, and Sin made us go in. After that, we sat at their table, with Sin, while Aqua went off to make hot coco for us. "So, who are you guys?" asked Kunny, who still seemed POed about this.

"Like we said, I'm Cinnabar, and she's Aquamarine. Were gems." Sin said. "We have lived under the ocean for 100+ years, because there are less humans. Also, Aqua can talk to fish, and I can talk to sharks. Or, we COULD, before they all got killed, by a gem, or a human...!"

"So this has been your house, for a hundred years?" I asked, looking around. It looked pretty knew, and clean, but I guess that's because, it was underneath the water.

"And there were more LIKE it, before it all got DESTORYED!" Sin smashed her fisht on the table, and it cracked. Kunzite looked inpressed, and I started trembling. "There was a town here, FULL of fish denizin, and other aqatic friends!"

"L-Like mermaids...?" I asked, remembering what I heard, about mermaid miths, in school.

"Sort of?" Sin said. "They were sorta like mermaids, but more like, gems who were aquatic, and looked like sea critters. Its a long story."

"All of the bodies outside, thats them." Aqua said, as she came over with hot coco. "They stoped being part gem, though, and went back to being normal. I miss them...they'll never come back, now..."

Sin stood up, and confroted Aqua. "Don't worry..."she said quietly. "We'll make sure, that whoever did this, is going to pay..."

"We can help!" I said, even if I was scared too. "I think we might know, who it might have been..."

"Yeah! Laips Lazuli!" said Kunzite. "It was clearly her, since she did that befor!"

Aqua looked up, and there were marks, wear tears were going, down her face. "E-Eh? What...?"

Sin looked mad. "Well, whoever this, 'Lapis Lazuil' character is, their going to get it good! I'll eat them alive!"

"M-Maybe you shouldn't be, THAT agressive..." I muttered shyly. "I dont' want anybody, to get hurt..."

"They killed everything here, everyone in town! All of the fish, and the sharks, and everything!" Sin shouted. "I'll...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!"

Aqua gasped. "S-Sin...!"

Kunzite glared at them. "Fine. We'll help." she said. "BUT, you owe us."

"Owe you what? I'm not an idiot." Sin said, crossing her arms.

Her eyes, lit up. "GUNDAM!"

Aqua and Sin, looked at each other. "Gan-dam-u?" Aqua pronounced in Japanese. "What is that...?"

I smiled, beacuse they didn't know about earth cultre, on account of living in the ocean. "I have a different idea." I said. "If we help you get the ocean back, and revive you're friends, you can become members of the crystal gems!"

"Crystal gems?" They both asked.

"Yes! We help the humans, and save the world!" I said. "We can take you to meet them now, and once we help, you can join us!"

"I don't know..." Aqua whispered. "That sounds like, a big comitment...And i rather like it under the sea."

"Same. Plus, they sound lame, and I want to talk to my sharks." Said Sin.

"Youll change your mind ones you meet them, I promise." I smiled, and then we, and kunzite, and me, went back to the temple, to show our friends to the gems.

Steven was on the couch, like usual, and he gasped. "More gems? Where are they from?" he questioned. "What are they're names?"

"The kid, asks to many questions." Sin said with a laugh. "We'll have a lot to explain, if we want to get things rolling..."


	9. Gemsitting adventure!

**i think the activity on ccc is hilarious bc of all of the fuss theyre making. Like, they say that they dont care about my punishment but then their making a bunch of theorys about what im going to do and playing it cool like they dont care but then their lowkey freaking out since they know that i can do WHATEVER I WANT to punish them and they cant do anything about it! I can totally flip around and quit playing nice and you wouldnt like me when im evil. It's like the difference between a little baby shark and a big mean shark. :D Also on the topic of sharks sin and aqua have nothing to do with samekichi and ESPECIALLY nothing to do with sal so stfu about that. Sin dresses like samekichi which is meant to be a reference not a ripoff and past that the similaritys end. Like seriously she and sal and samekichi have basically nothing in common! There not even the same gender for crying out loud! (and sals a piece of shit anyways.) Plus aqua isn't uomi since shes more like tasumiya than anyone tbh (and before you start complaining like you did with sonia she isnt actually tastumiya, she just wears a furisode like her and is kind of similar. Its sort of dumb that i need to say that since it should kinda go without saying!) So think about what your saying before you blindly rag on my stuff. Like i doubt you even remember the continuity of the fic since you only review it every monday and thats why the review stink so bad! Also for the record i decided that i like sharks now since ccc said that theyre going to like sharks even more in spite of me so i want to like sharks EVEN MORE than them just to stick it to them!**

Morganite chapter 9, Gemsitting adventure!?

"Steven, these are Aqua, and Sin." I introduced, gesturing to our new friends. "Sin is short of Cinnabar, and Aqua is short of Aquamarine. They'e gems."

Stevens eyes, lit up. "Wow! More gems!"

Aqua looked shy, and Sin looked like a tsundere. "We found them, in the ocean." Kunzite said. "Or, where the ocean was, before somebody took it."

Just then, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet showed up. Pearl started to say high, at first, before noticing Aqua and Sin, and bringing out her weapon, to fight. The other gems did the same thing. "Who are these gems?" Pearl asked.

"Aquamarine, and Cinnabar." I said. "Don't worry! There friends. There not here to hurt anybody. They just want our help."

The gems, didn't seem convinces. "Help with wht?" Garnet asked suspicously.

Aqua and Sin explained everything, while Steven, Kunny, and I, sat down on the couch. Steven had a cookie cat, and we shared it, while we listened.

When they were done, the gems still seemed septical. After a minute, though, they decided. "Okay. We'll help, and we'll find Lapis, to return your ocean." Pearl said. "On one condition. Your not to leave this temple, under any circumstance. We don't know what kind of trouble you could cause, and for all we know, you could be from yellow diamond. Okay?"

"That's stupid." Sin said, bluntly.

"Kunzite can gaur you, to make sure that you don't cause trouble." Amethyst looked at Kunzite, and Kunzite looked peeved.

"Why do I have to do it!" she shouted. "That sounds like a pain in the ass...!"

"You could yous something productive to do." Garnet said. "All you ever do is play with toys, and clean."

"I don't WANT to clean." she said poinantly.

"Well, still, you don't get busy enough. Its bad enough, that you hardly do anything on missions." Pearl said. "Even Steven does more than you."

Kunzite still looked mad, but I interjected myself, even if i was scared, to interupt. "h-Hey, wait!" I said, my voice shaking, since I was scared. "Y-You can't make Kunny do it, if she doesn't want! I'll do it instead, if its such a big deal!"

Pearl thought about it. "I don't konw...you have human school."

"School got closed for a few days, on account of..." I trailed off, not wanting to mention Sonia's death again. A lump was in my throat. I couldn't believe, that she was alive and well, just a few hours ago...

Pearl was surprised. "Oh! Well, prefect, then. It should only take us about a day, to find Lapis, anyway. During that time, you can make sure that the two new gems stay out of trouble. And Kunzite, you can do your regular chores, unless we tell you otherwise. Plus, you can be responisble, if Morganite ever gets too shy to do her job."

After that, the gems, and steven, all left. It was just me, Kunzite, Aquamarine, and Cinnabar in the temple. "You know what? You haven't told us a lot about yourself, kid." said Sin, looking at me. "Who are you? Why do you look...different, from other gems?"

I got nervous. "W-well, I'm called Morganite..." i said nervously. "I used to be human, and my name was Morrigan Thomas, but I was turned into a gem. I still go to school, but I'm also a crystal gem."

Sin and Aqua, looked at each other. "You turned into a gem?" Aqua asked. "How?"

I explained everything to them. "You know, Aqua, this story sounds kind of familiar..." Sin said suspicously.

"That's sort of how, our fish friends became sentent." Aqua said, looking in awe. "That can happen with humans, too?"

"I wasn't ware, that it could happen with fish..." Kunzite muttered, not looking happy. I could tell that she didn't like the idea, of the gem race, being polluted by fusions between fish and gem shards.

Sin looked annoyed with Kunzite. "What did you just say, about the fish?" she questioned angry.

"I said, fish are dumb, and shouldn't be gems." Kunzite said confiantly. "What are you, going to do about it?"

Sin looked mad enough to kill, and then brought out her weapon, which was a big magical sword. "I'll kick your ass!"

"No! No fighting...!" I squeaked. I was starting to get the feeling, that maybe this job would be harder than I thought...

They didn't listen, and Kunzite got out her gun weapon to fight Sin (a.n. it works kind of like kid's guns from soul eater). She scoffed. "You think your tough? I've poofed gems, ten times your size!"

I tried to make them stop again, and I even brought out my weapon, which was a SCYTHE (a.n. see ccc it didn't change! I just forgot what i made it the last couple of times but now its a scythe again so shut up!), but before i could do anything, Kunzite feel over, unconsous. I looked, and Aqua was posed, like a judo fighter. Her gem was glowing, and so were her eyes. Was that...her weapon? After that, she and Sin hugged. "Kunzite!" I cried, going down to her, and shaking her. She didn't wake up, though...instead, she poofed! I screamed, thinking that she was dead. After losing Sonia, now was I going to lose Kunzite too?


	10. Danger abounds!

**OMFG THERE ARE TEN WHOLE CHAPTERS NOW! I'm so happy right now i could cry, i didnt even realize until now! thank you guys so much for reading my fic (except for you, ccc, and whoever else only reads it iconically to make fun of it :P) and i promise this chapter is going to be really good! Also Kunzite ISN'T abad person, she's just stressed out because she lost her gundam. Usually shhes super sweet, she just isnt right now. lol.**

Morganite chapter 10, Danger abounds!

I held Kunzite's gem in my hands, crying, and shivering. I didn't know, whether she was going to come back...

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned, and it was Aqua. She had a kind, motherly, smile on her face. "Don't worry. I juts, incapacitated her. She will, make a full recovery." she said.

Sin muttered something, but I didn't hear it. It takes Kunzite a few hours to regen, so it would be a bit, until I would see her again. Even if Aquamarine was, trying to help, I felt so nervous. this was, my fault...

Sin finally put her sword back, and looked at Aqua. "What are we getting, by staying here? We could leave, and porbably get the job done, a lot faster. What, do they think we are, kids?" she questioned, angrily.

Aqua looked sad. "Maybe not children, but I see, why they are doing this. Even I, would be suspicious ofus." She said. She smiled a bit.

This, seemed to calm Sin down. "Well, whatever, then. What is tehre, to do around here?" she asked. She looked at me. "Are there, any fishtanks?"

I thoguht it was funny, how much they liked fish. "Um, no." I said. "But, there is tuna, in the fridge, I think..."

Sin looked apalled, but excited, by this. "TUNA?!" she asked, loudly. "Aqua, they have, tuna!"

Aqua looked uncomfortable, but smiled anyway. "Yes. I heard." she said. I could tell, by the look on her face, that she didn't liket he idea, of having fish in the fridge, to eat.

Sin didnd't look like, she could decide, whether to be angry, or ask to have it. "Well, theres still nothing to do, though!" She complained.

Just when I was about to suggest a thing, though, the door burst open. I was surprised. It was, Doobie, there, dressed like he was when he was at school, with the boys school uniform, of a black blazer, with gold designs, a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. He was also wearing glasses, because he wears glasses (A.N. I think I for got to say that in the chapter he was introduced, lol. He also wears a beanie.). "MORRIGAN!" he screamed. "I came as fast, as I could! Is it true! Is Sonia...!"

I started to feel my chest, not up, when I remembered Sonia again. And just as, I 'd been distracted, with my new friends... "Yes." I said quietly.

Doobie looked sad, and I new it was because, he had a not so subtle crush on her. "Oh, no..." he said, quietly, looking like he was going to cry. I felt bad, since he was my friend.

But then, Sin, and Aqua, got involved. "Huh? Human...?" Aqua asked, confusedly. "What is, the matter...?" Sin pretended not to care, but it was clear, that she was paying attention.

I looked, and frowned at Aqua, and Sin. "Our friend...Sonia." I explained, in a waivering voice. "She...died, earlier today."

Aqua looked sad, and Sin tried to look sympathetic. "Hey, kid." Said Sin. "Our friends died today, also. Buck up. You'll meet new ones, probably."

Doobie looked up, still crying, on the couch. "Really...?" he questioned, seeming too sad, to care that he was talking, to a new gem. "How about...how about you guys...?"

"Two's company, but there's a party." Sin said, smirking. "I don't think so, kid."

"Also, I'm not sure, if humans are able, to breath underwater..." Aqua added quietly, frowning. "I'm sorry, humAN."

Doobie looked sad, but still happier. "SO, Um, Morrrigan, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm gemsitting, while the gems, are on a mission, to get Lapis, and the ocean." I said. "But Kunzite. She..."

Doobie frowned. "That's a shame. But at least, you have new friends."

I was about to say something else, when suddenly, there was a loud crash. We all looked up, and I screamed, and jumped so hard, that I droppde Kunzite. Out from the temple, burst a big monster. It looked like a giant shark, but mixed with a gem, so it was a fusion, between a shark, and a gem. But, the shark was dead, so its skin was rotting, and it looked sad. Sin's eyes, lit up. "A shark..." she said, in wonderment. "I can't beleve it...a shark survived!"

Aqua screamed something, and pushed Sin out of the way, though, when the shark, tried to slam its tail down at Sin. "It's not nice." Aqua said, seriously. "Were going to need to, do something."

"But I recognize, that shark!" Sin shouted. "I think, that's Douglas!"

Doobie cocked his head. "Uhhhhh...Douglas?"

"Aqua, Douglas is alive!" Sin, was enraptured. "DOUGLAS!"

The shark monster, which was Douglas, snapped at Sin, and she only just barely avoided, having her gem bitten. "We have to fight him. This isn't Douglas, not anymore." Aqua said, seriously. "We may need to...fuse."

Sin looked like, she didn't want to, but she nodded. "Kid, your gonna have toget out of the way." said Sin to me. "Your too weak, and inexperieneced, to fight, obviously. Let us handle this. Weve been doing this, for years."

I wanted to agree, and run out of the temple, but I forced myself to stay. I wouldn't be too scared, to fight, not anymore! "No, I'm staying!" I insisted, before I turned to looka t Doobie. "Doobie, It's not safe. Hide under the couch, until we kill themonster."

Doobie was scared, and jumped under the couch, as Douglas threw a shelf in his direction. I was reminded too much of Sonia, and I started freaking out, as I got out, my scythe.

And then, Aqua and Sin, started to fuse. They lookde like, theyd done that, multiple tims before, and their dance, was elaborate. They glowed, and fused, and I saw them grow, with a gasp. They turned into a new gem. They werent' Cinnabar and Aquamarine anymore. They were...Bloodstone. She was big, and was wearing a really fluffly frock dress, that was dark teal, and in two parts, a jacket bit, and a skirt. It was long sleeved, and she had a ribbon, on the front. There were red trim on it, and she had light teal skin. She had one set of arms, but four eyes, two red ones, and two blue ones, and her hair was medium length, and in two braids. It was brownish black, with two red highlights. She also wore boots, that went up to her knees. She summonder weapon, which was a pair, of glowing swords, and attacked the monster, head on. I jumped up, and onto a ledge, and then jumped off, to slice at the shark, when it wasn't looking. It was strong, though, and when it moved its fin, to shake us off, I went flying, and Bloodstone fell back, into a pillar, and cracked it. The shark roared, which is why we knew, that it wasn't just a shark any more...

Douglas went forward, and attacked Bloodstone. He started chomping, and scratching, at her, mostly at her neck and stomach, where her gems were. Bloodstone tried to cut him, but she couldn't do it. My head was spinning, from being thrown, but when I heard Doobie's shouts, of encouragement, from the couch, I jumped up and forced myself, to keep going, even if I was scared. I went to cut Douglas, but he caught me by surprise, and bit me. I screamed, and he tossed me away. I was bleeding (but only a little, since gems dont really blled), and my vision was going black. There was a bright light just then, though, and I heard loud gunshots. There was a roar, followed by two people screaming loudly, and two loud crashes, before I saw someone overtop of me. "I can't, believe you...getting your ass kicked like this. Seriously. But I guess, the attractive ones, are never good at fighting, too..."

That was all I heard, before I blacked out. But I new I recognised the voice. It was...Kunzite! 


	11. A rude awakening!

**Hey, guys, heres the chapter of morganite i promised. 3 Im sure, you guys are excited to see it come back after so long, i was trying to add some tension and suspense, so i updated BoN instead of this, to keep this chapter a surprise! Either way, i think you guys are going to like it! Also, I just want to say, none of my characters are really that mean. Since i dont really want to fight about it right now, just take my word for it, please. Their good, on the inside, which is sort of the theme of SU, and Im trying to follow the theme, sorta, so bare with me.**

Morganite chapter 11, A rude awakening

When i woke up later, i was on the couch. I blinked, and i was confused, but I saw Doobie above me, looking concern. He had a worried look, on his face, and he was trembling, just a bit. "Doobie..." I muttered. "What happened?"

"Kunzite's up." He said simply. "She snot a bunch of stuff..."

I gasped, "Did she shoot me?"

Doobie shook, his head. "No, she tried to help you. But, you were unconcsious, so she just put you on the couch, and ran off. I don't know, where she is, but she said that if I left you alone, she would shoot me too. (a.n. I know it REALLY seems like Kunzite is mean, but i promise that shes not!) So I've been here, with you, waiting for her to get back..." he said.

I suddenly remembered my job, and where the jems were, and I my eyes went big. "Wat about, Sin , and Aqua?" I queried.

Doobie, looked down. "They, um..." he said quitly.

I sood up. "They um what...!?" I said. I was panick.

"UH! Look!" Doobie said. He pointed, at the floro by the kitchen, and I saw it was all tore up, and the gems, werent there. There was a dead shark, though, and a gem shard, over by the pillar. My mouth, hang open.

"Where are they?" i asked. "It was, my job to watch them! They couldnt, leave! Everyone in town, could be in danger, since they dont understand human culture..."

"They...didnt...leave..." Doobie said. He looked nervous. I looked closer, at the area, and I gasped. On the floor, I saw two gems, that were red, and blue.

"They poofed?" I shrieked. "IEE! Theyll never forgive me for thiiiiiiiiiis...!"

"Morrigan, calm down! I think, we can get this under control." Doobie said. He put a hand on my shoulder, and gave a smile, that was confronting. I couldn't help but remember how he behvaed, around Sonia, and I wondered how he felt, now that she was...but, on the topic, I also remembered, what Kunzite said to me, before I passed out. I dont think she knew, I was conscious, but I heard her say something, about me being, attractive? Was I imagining things? I wasnt used, to hearing things, like that, from Kunzite, of all people...

I was comfort by Doobie being there for me, and I smiled. "We have to find, Kunzite." I said, with new confidents.

Doobie gave me, a weird look. "Me too? But..."

I shook my head. "I don't think, that you would be able to help. I don't want you to end up, like Sonia..." I said.

"But I don't want, to be useless!" Doobie instanted. "Please! Sonia's gone, and now, you're the only friend I have! I don't want you, to leave me behind!"

"You could get hurt!" I screamed. He had my arm, and i was worried. "Please, Jon!"

Doobie was shocked, and so was I. Not many people, used his real name with him anymore. He let his friends call him Doobie, and only had people he barely knew, call him Doobie... He let go, of my arm, and sighed. "Okay." He sighed sadly. "But if there's anything I can do, ANYTHING, just say so, and I do it!"

I touched, his arm, since it looked like, he was tearing up. "Be safe. Don't die." I said quietly. "I have to get changed. Please, go to Ms. Transylvanias house, and tell her, that I may be gone from school for a while. Say that my dog ran away, and I have to find him."

"I didn't know you had a dog. I hope you find him soon." Said Doobie grinningly, and even though most people, would think hes stupid for saying that, I new, that that meant, he got my plan.

"thanks." I smiled again, before I warped, to my bedroom, in the temple. Since I lived at my parents, primarily, all I had in the room, were gem things, and a few of the things, I couldn't fit in my other bedroom, and some battle cothes. There was also a bed, that Steven loaned me, since he knew i didn't have one in my room, and wanted to help, even though I didn't want him too, and I felt bad. Anyway, I went to my wardrobe, and got an outfit. I looked at a certain outfit, and started to feel bad. It was an outfit, that Kunzite gave me as a gift one time, to signify that she was a part of the Crytsal Gems with us. It was a tight black crop top, with an outline, of a yellow diamond, on the chest, tight black skinny jeans, with some glitter on them, bright yellow boots, that meant business, a sleeveless, witish/gray jean jacket, and black, fingerless gloves. I was embararsed, at first, when she gave me the outfit, since it was revealing, and the topclung to tightly, to my breasts, but I new that this would be the outfit, that Kunzite would want to see me in, when i found here, wherever she was.

Once I was dressed, I left my bedroom, and Doobie was already gone. I cleaned up the temple a bit, even though there was still a lot of damage, and I gave Douglas the shark (a.n. for those who are wondering, he was a tiger shark. RIP douglas :'( ) a proper burial, on the beach. After that, I put the gems, of Cinnabar and Aquamarine, in a bowl of water, since I thought, that they may be more confrontable, in their element. I wondered why they poofed, and hopped they were okay, but I didnt have time to waste. As quick as I could, I got out my sithe, and I left the temple, to look for Kunzite. Kunzite...wherever you went...I have to find you.


	12. The secrecy of Shouru!

**(Hey, guys, this chapter was on DA for a while, but I just realized, I never put it on fanfiction when I wrote it! OOPS! Im so sorry guys! thats why you should follow my DA, as well as my fanfiction. Im Akitommichan on DA also. ^^)**

Morganite chapter 12, The secrecy of Shouru 

I stepped out, and the sent of the beech slapped me, in the face. I smelled salt, and there was sea spray. I jumped, and started shiver, and i looked around for the sores, since the ocean was gone. I turned left, and I jumped when i saw ronaldo, in a bush, with a pail. He took some water in his hand, and he put it in the air, to make it be like sea spray. I squealed. "Ronaldo, what are you doing?" I screamed.

"I MANAGED TO SAVE SOME OF THE OCEAN, BEFORE IT VANISHED!" Ronaldo rorred. "BEHOLD! The greatest evidents, lies HEAR!"

I flinched, when he through more sea at me. "But why, why are you throwing it? And why did you get sea water, in a pail, before the ocean disappeared?"

"Dad needed see salt." Said Ronaldo. "And I wanted to prefrom an experiment, to see what color youre hair is when its wet!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, if your hair was that shade when I saw you, and your friend earlier, then ill KNOW that you two had direct contect, with the ocean prior to its dissapearance!" Ronaldo answered, loudly, as he threw more sea pray.

"Whats your conclusion then." I asked, playing along, if only so that Ronaldo would leave me alone, and let me investigate.

"Neither you NOR kunzite had ANY involvment!" he concurred decidedly.

I gasped. "You saw Kunzite?"

"You didn't?" ronaldo scoffed. "she went by hear in a big hurry. And she shot the rail, too, when she aimed for me. Im surpiesed you didnt see her!"

"I was conscious..." I muttered, annoyingly. "Nyway, where did she go?"

Ronaldo pointed, to the town. "That way! But be careful!" He said.

I shook, my head. "Kunzite wouldnt hurt me."I said.

After that, I left ronaldo, and I went off towards beach city, following some footprints i saw in the sand, that I thought were Kunzite's. I got into city proper, and everybody was by the diock, staring at where the ocean was meant to be. I glared at the crowd, but little Kunzite wasnt there. Since verybody seemed to be there, thought, that made things easier, and the town was less crowded. I decided to look at the place, where Kunzite would most likely be, if she were feeling angry, or sad.

I went to the konbini, and the person running it wasnt there. I got worried, for a second, that if Kunzite was here, she may have stolen something by accident, since she doesnt understand earth dollars. Usually, Kunzite liked to play in the freezer room, and unbox all of the stuff in the store room, and sometimes look at the visual novels and dojinshi they keep in the front, near the front window, beacuse she wants to get good at earth culture. I looked down the isles, at the snacks and random things, but I didn't see Kunzite anywhere there. Since noone was around, I peeked in the employee room, and nobody was there, either. I looked in the bathrooms, and in the storage, and Kunzite still wasnt there. Finally, though, I decided to look by the magazines and mangas, and my heart, felt like concert.

I didn't see Kunzite in the mangas. I saw a weird person, that I didn't recognize from anywhere, but looked sort of like my age, but maybe older, who was reading a visual novel. She was a girl, and she had really pale, chalky looking skin, and her hair was dark sliver, and had a strand in front right, which went down to her chest, but the other parts were slick pixie cut. She had on a white petticoat jacket, with a sort of gold armband on its left arm, a tight, black, highneck sweater underneath, and a black ribbon in her hair. Also, she had black knee highs, and and brown boots. She was really slight, and petite, but also tall. For some reisen, I felt strange looking at her. It was like I saw her before, a long time ago, but i didn't recognise her at all...

My chest beat wildy, and I started to feel anxious, at the thought of talking to her, and asking who she was, or where Kunzite was. I started to feel embarrassed of my clothes, which were revelaing, compared to her petticoat (it was still summer, going into fall, so it was weird that she was wearing winter clothes), and I trembled, but before I could approach her, myself, she turned to look at me. I think my heart stopped, when she looked at me, since I was so afraid...Her left eye was blood red, and her left was blue, and both were sharp, and observing. She looked even paler, and chalkier, and something seemed wrong about her, but i didn't know what. She glared at me, looking me over, as if judgeing me. After a second, with us not saying anything, she straightened her manga, and read it more, smiling, just a little. "Your the only one left in town." She said, her voice was calculating, and even, and she had a strange accent, I couldnt place.

I gulped, to get rid of my anxiety. "Everyone is at the dock, I think. Usually, beach city is packed..." I muttered.

She glanced back at me, and smirked a bit. "I know it." She said. "Strange, though...why are you not, with them?"

"Eh?" I asked. I was surprised. "Because I'm doing something else, right now."

"Anything vital?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow, and I felt tiny. "Because, I think I need to speak with you."

I didn't feel comfortbale, anymore. "I have a friend, outside." I said, kind of lying, because i thought she was threatneing me. "She's done training for hundreds of years."

" _Is that so..._?" muttered the girl, in a different language, that I thought was japanese. I felt embarassed, and more confused, since i wondered what planet this girl was from. She looked amused, like she new I was lying, and couldnt understand her. "Well, i guess not then." She said. She put her visual novel back, and moved to leave the konbini. "My name, is Himitsu Shouru." She said. "But, call me Shouru."

I felt, nervous. "My name is Morrigan..." I said, quiwetly.

She chuckled a bit, in amusement. "We will speak again. But, do not tell your friends of our meeting. I have youre best intrests in mind." She left quietly, and I was left, confused, in the konbini, without Kunzite, or any clues, of where she is, or who Shouru was.


	13. Fed up with the thought

Morganite chapter 13, Fed up with the thought...

I left the konbini with quiet, and Shoru was gone, entirely, like she wasnt there at all. I wondered about her, and who she was, and why she acted and spoke so strange...

I searched around the deserted town, a bit longer, until I saw a cliff, in teh distance. It looked like someone was sitting on it, so, I ran over there. "Kunzite!" i cried. "Kunzite, is that you?"

I got closer, and it was Kunzite. She was wearing different clothes than usual, which was a purple bustier dress, high heeled, white boots, that whent to her nees, and grayish purple stockings. She had marks, on her arms, that I never noticed before. She looked sad, when I approached, and she was looking over the missing ocean, with a pensi expression, but when she notices me, she seemed angry. "What the hell, is this? That dumb human was meant to keep you inside...And what the fuck, are you wearing? You look like a cosplayer, of a bounty hunter, from a anime..." she hissed. She seemed angry, but she didnt really seem angry.

"You gave me this outfit..." I said. I sat beside her. "What are you doing, out here? Why did you run away, and shoot at Doobie? And Bloodstone...Aquamarine and Cinnabar..."

Kunzite scoffed. "Those fish, they werent on our side." She said. "They were with the other. The person doing this, whose been behind everything all along."

"What? Who?" I asked.

Kunzite, shook her head. "Some weird association. Their not homeworld, kind of like the cryttal gems, but their not earth born, either. Either way, I knew that Aquamarine and Cinnabar, those two, were associated with them."

"What's the association called? How did you know?" I asked.

"Their called Himitsu. Yellow diamond told me about them, right before she sent me here on my mission." Kunzite said. "She said that their dangerous, and told me what to watch out for. Did you notice, the way Cinnabar and Aquamarine had their gems?"

I remembered how Aquamarine had her gem, where the knot on her obi was, and how Cinnabar had hers, on a necklace. "Yes...what about it?" I asked.

"Idiot! Do pearl, garnet, amethyst, or steven have their gems, like that? Do you? Do I?" Kunzite asked. "Its not normal. That's how they group together, with that stupid thing. They try to blend in, and make the gems seem like decorations, or clothes, but their a bunch of phonies."

"But what does Himitsu want to do?" I asked. The name sounded familiar, from somewhere, but I couldnt know from where...

"They want to do, what I want to do. Take over the world." Said Kunzite. "From the inside out, they want to do it. Make everyone get on their side, by posing as humans, and then peacefully taking over. I guess they had those two fish people, under the water, so that they could rally the sea stuff. Because who would argue with a president, who had an army of sharks at their disposal?"

I thoguht. "So, himitsu...their here?" I asked.

"Were better to be? They probably want to recruit us, and brain wash us, into helping them. Apparently, they have someone who is a good hypnosis. They seem like magic when they do it, and doing that to people is their weapon." Kunzite said, and she scoffed. "Thats why they don't just do the homeworld thing, and attack earth head-on. All of their weapons are lame, like the fish in the dresses was. Anyone can punch."

"But that doesn't explain, why did you run away? You could have stayed with me, and told me about this at the temple. We still need to watch Aquamarine and Cinnabar, even if their up to no good, because thats what the gems told us to do." I siaid.

"Those gems, they arent going to figure out whats up. Theyll find lapis, sure, but shell be fainted, and out of mind control. She wont know what happened, and she wont know where the ocean is. Because im sure, absolutely positive, that himitsu made lapis go crazy. Theyve been messing with my weapons ever since i landed here, trying to make me fight, so its okay to think, that they would target someone weak like Lapis Lazuli, instead." Kunzite said.

"Why would they attack Sonia, though? Why did she have to...die...?" I asked.

"Its probably part of one of their stupid, stupid plans, like usual. I guess thats why Lapis took the ocean, so she could expose the Himitsu down there, and kill all of the sympathetic sea life, they fused with gem shards. So yeah, if the gems find Lapis, theyll get there ocean back, sure, but they wont knwo about himitsu until they do something, like kidnap Steven, or do something direct like that. That why i left. I got fed up with the thought, so i decided to leave, and take this into my own hands...Dont follow me. Himitsu is dangerous, and im sure theyd be more than interested, in cutting you open, and figuring out how Jasper made you a gem. The more humanlike tey can make themselves, the better." Kunzite said, looking angstly into the seabed. I flinched, and began to tremble, thinking about being cut open... "So go home. Be a good girl. The gems aer waiting for you, probably, and youll be in trouble, if your not there with the Himitsu when tehy get back."

I thought about it, but then I shook my head. "No, Kunzite. You and Doobie, your my best friends, now that Sonias gone. I wont let you run off, and fight a dangerous association of gems, all on your own." I said decidingly.

"What are you, slow? Im being serious! Dont get sappy on me! Be smart for once!" Kunzite shouted.

"Your going to get hurt if you do this alone. I know it. Im helping, whether you like it or not." I said.

Kunzite was still mad, but she growled. "Fine. If you insist. Don't blame me, if your not up to it..." she said. "First of all, get those stupid clothes off, and change into something normal. That triangle on your chest, its yellow, but almost gold. Gold is the color symbol, of Himitsu. I appreciate the homeworld spirit, but why cant you wear pink, or something, like you usually do?"

I frowned, but I was happy that she was accepting my help, since I was afraid shed stop me from going. "Ill get a change of clothes at the temple." I said. "That way, we can check on Aquamarine and Cinnabar while were there, and maybe explain to the gems what were doing, too."

Kunzite nodded, and we went. It took a bit to get back to the temple, but when we did, I gasped. The bowl of water I left Aquamarine and Cinnabars gems in, it was burst open, and water was everywhere...Dobbie was nowhere in site...and the Himitsu were gone!


	14. Wherein do your loyalties lay?

**Alright, guys, I thought i should stay, i think i finally feel happy now. My abuelita is in a better place, and even though I still miss her, like, a LOT, thats comfort to me. So finally, i think morganite is goina have its regular charm, and enthusasm! Thank you, to all of the people who said, i hope you feel better to me, and also CCC, for butting out for a while, and given me a break. Now, then, if they would keep up the no reviewing, that would be good. ^^**

Morganite chapter 14, Wherein do your loyalties lay?

I started to panic, in instantly, and Kunzite swore loudly. "They got way! I new, this would happen...!" she shouted. "And the human, too, is gone...Morganite, why in the fuck, did you ever leave!?"

I flinched, but i new she was just frustrated, and didnt actually hate me. "I was worried, for you!" I answered, snobbing.

"You dont have to me! Im the one, whose worried for you. I dont need youre worry." She growled. "The himtsu popably took your friend, and their going to experiment him. They want gems to look like humans, so if they can make humans into gems, and still have them be humans, that would be all the more better."

"Jon...no..." i wimpered, feeling sad that I couldnt save Doobie, and the last time we spoke, i yelled at him.

"All we can do, is try to figure out were they went." Kunzite said, and she glared at me. "And did you forget why i borugt you here?"

"UHHHHHH, NO!" i shreiked, forgetting

"You have to get changed, idiot! You look like a person, in the night. And the shirt isn't doing anything, to hide you fucking gem." Kunzite sneered. "So do u want to look human, or do u want to look gem? Make up your mind, dumbass!"

I hurried to my room, int he temple, and slipped on a white sundress, with a pink shall, just to be quick. I ran back to Kunzite, and i was happy, she was still their. "Good! Now fucking, come on. They could be way out of beach city, by now. And if their getting orders, from their leader, she must be nearby." She said.

So we left after that, and town was still desert. "morganite." Said Kunzite. "When you were looking for me, did you see anyone suspicious? Anyone, you didnt recognise?"

I thought, and then I remembered. "There was a girl, in the konbini." I said. "Her name was Shouru. She was Japanese. She said, she wanted to talk to me."

Kunzite, looked mad. "Talk abotu what!? What gives her the nerves...!?"

"I dont know!" I squeked. "I lied, and said you were outside, so shed leave me alone..."

"Well, that might be good, because if shes a gem, fuck knows what they woulda done." Said Kunzite. "If you see her mug again, be careful."

I nodded, but i wasnt confident, and didnt think id be able to stand up, again, if i saw her. "Maybe, things would go faster if we split up, to look for clues." I raesoned.

"Yeah, probably. If you see anything suspicious, or the Crystals come back, throw your sythe into the air, to get me. If I see anyhting, Ill shoot a flare." Kunzite said. "Ill look by the donut, you look over by the Funland."

I agreed, and I went to funland. Like the rest of the city, it was deserted, and nobody was around, except for sand. I wandered, and wandered, but nobody was there, not Doobie, or Aquamarine, or Cinnabar, or anyone. I noticed in the arcade, though, that one of the games was on, and someone was playing it. It was like dance dance revolsuion, and they were really good, whoever they were. Something was familiar, though, and i didnt know what...I was too scared to approach, so I stayed safe in the door, and played with shoal, too scared. "U-Uh...hello. What are you, doing here...?" I asked the person.

The game was loud, so they didn't turn on, until they got a perfect score, and turned around. I gasped, since it was...Shouru. She was different, though, and was glasses, and wore a white hoodie, bleck yoga kapris, and flip flops. She had a black clip in her hair, where she had a boe before, and her eyes were still different colors, but her hair was styles differently and looked more like Lapi's. Ther was also, a lolipop in her mouth, and she threw it away, and smile, when she turned and saw me. "Miss Morrigan." She greeted me, smiling. "What, brings you here?"

"I-I-I..." I stumbled back, trying to summon my weapon, but not. "I-I'm not supposed to, talk to you..."

"Hm? Who said?" Shouru got off the DDR machine, and came towards me, where I fell on the ground, and smile. "I just want to speak with you, my new friend."

"B-But you, you could be with the Himitsu..." I stutter.

"But don't you understand my culture? Himitsu is my suriname. I have no idea, what your speaking of." Shouru said. The door to the arcade close behind me, and the arcade was dark, and I shiver. She came closer. "So can't we talk, like friends?"

I screamed, but I new Kunzite didnt hear me, across from town. Shoru bent down, and met my level. "So, Miss Morrigan...wherein do your loyalties lay?" she asked.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, LET ME GO, PLEASE!" i screamed. "KUNZITE!"

Shouru didnt seem to care, that I was screming, past being concerned, kind of. "Miss Morrigan...I wonder, if you are truly a human." She said. "It is Morrigan Thomas, right? That's your name? Curious."

I sobbed, and cried, and screamed more, but Shouru basically had me cornered. "Well. May I see your shawl for a sec?" She took my shawl, and saw my gem. She gasped. "Dear me! What could this be! Is this Morganite? We haven't seen Morganite, in hundreds of thousands of years. How fascinating."

"S-S-S-So, you ARE gem..." i whimped.

"Of course." Said Shouru with smile. "My name is Schorl. SHouru is what I'm called, in Japan, and its a fake name. And you were right, when you guess that I'm Himitsu. You know, in the old Earth world, it was common, for ones occupation, or clan, to be their surname. That applies to me, since I am a Himitsu."

"A-A-Are you the one, who killed Sonia...?" i quested.

"No, that was Lapis Lazuli." Schorl said. "Although, you could say, taht she didnt do it alone."

I was about to ask more, and cry nmore, before the door the arcade burst open, and it was someone to save me. My mouth was gape...it was Lapis at the door. "You." She said, and she look at Schorl. "Your the one, who took my freedom again..."

Schorl smiled, and was uncomfortable, before everything went completely dark, and Lapis gasped. When it was light again, Schorl was gone. "S-She..." I muttered. 'She's in, the Himitsu."

"I know." Said Lapis. "That's why, we have to find her, and we have to kill her."


	15. Massive recooperation!

Morganite chapter 15, Massive recooperation!

Lapis and I started going back, to the temple. "What happened to you? Why, did you kill Sonia?" I asked her, shaking a bit, becase I was still sacred that Schorl would come back, and Lapis was the one who killed my best friend, and she was beside me, looking tired, and really, mad.

"That gem earlier, she made me do horrible things, and put me under her control, so I could make the crystal gems part of Himitsu, and research for them." Lapis explained. "I killed your friend, under their control, and took the ocean, after they let go of me, so I could expose the two gems living under the ocean, so the crystal gems would know hoo to fight. Then, I got put under control again, and they knocked me out. I just so happened, to find you here. I think, the gems are back in the temple. And your gem friend is runnin around somewhere, swearing. I can hear here, from where she is."

I listened, and I could hear Kunzite swearing, and screming my name, too. "Im glad your okay." I said. "I was so shaken up, when it turned out to be you, that killed Sonial..."

"I know. Im sorry, for your friend…I only hope, that yuol forgive me." Lapis said.

"Yes, I will….." I said. "I understand that you were under Schorls control. You couldn't help yourself, and besides, its more my fault, anyway, for bringing Sonia along, on such a dangerous mission….."

"Lets say, that it was equally both owr fautls." Lapis said. "Anyway, I should teach you how to fight, sometime. Im sure your homeworld friend could show you a few things, but im really good, so I could show you how to do a lot of damage with your scythe, since I noticed that you kind of sucked when I fought you."

I blushed. "Um…..okay! When things calm down….I still don't now where the ocean gems or Doobie are…"

"If I had to wager a guess, their probably back in the basin." Lapis said, and point to the ocean, or, where it used to be. "Im not putting it back, until those two gems, whore up to no good, are poofed, and bubbled." She explained.

"So what should we do?" I asked. "should we go get them, before they go, or go back to the gems for help?"

"Well, you shold go home, before you get yourself hurt. You have no idea, how to be a real gem. I Doubt, that you can even poof." Lapis said. "I don't want to be responsible, for another kid dying. Ill get the Himitsu and bring them back, don't worry."

"B-But, they like the water! Their to on one, theyd probably beet you!" I screamed.

"Ill be fine. You undersetimate me." Lapis said. "Now go! And tell steven that Im okay, and that I say high."

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't, so I left, as Lapis left towards the basin, and I went to the temple, sadly. Beach city was getting more populous, but I didn't see Kunzite until she bumping into me. "MORGANITE! The fuck have you been!? I haerd you screaming, and carryin on, earlier, but I coudlnt find you. Whats the fucking problem?" she asked, seeming angry, but in a concerned way.

"Schorl cornnered me, but Lapis saved me. Now she's off, getting the ocean gems, from the basin." I explained.

"I knew that that girl, was up to no good….." Kunzite said. "I should have known, that she was Schorl….."

"You new about her, before?" I asked.

"Duh! I alreay told you, yellow diamond told me everything I needed to know, about the Himitsu, before I crash landed here." Kunzite said. "Their leader is name Schorl, and she can mind control everyone, even me! That was the bitch, who was hassling you earlier?"

"Y-yes…." I muttered worriedly.

"it's a fucking wonder, why she didn't mind control you, then….." Kunzite said. "Your body can take a lot of hits, and your scythe isnt anything to sneeze at, if you use it right. You probably would have been good for Himitsu, especially considering that you look like a human as it is."

I thoght, before I gasped. "Maybe, she can't….!"

"What? Uh, maybe…." Kunzite said. "I mean, it IS sort of weird, for you, considering that you werent born a gem and all….Maybe she has a mind, that she isnt used to, or something.?"

"That might be why, she was always trying to corner me, and talk to me." I said. "She may have been trying to convince me, without powers, because her powers didn't work….."

"Well, this should go with out saying, but whatever yu do, DON'T JON HIMISTU!" Kunzite yelled. "Ill never forgive you, if you do, and theyl probably kill you, once their done with you, considering that your not full blooded gem!"

I shrunk, scared of her anger. "Bbut, if that's the case, why do you like me so much, if Im not full blooded?"

"Because, at least with you, I can get over it. You're an innocent kid, sort of ignorant o all this shit, so I have to like it." Kunzite said. "You don't know any better, whether it matters to be full blood, or fusion, or whatever."

Then, we were at the temple, and Steven was outside. "Guys! We were looking everywhere! Where did you go?" he asked us.

"Nowhere." Kunzite said rudely.

I answered for us, thoguh, since I thought Kunziet was too rude. "A monster attacked the temple, and it knocked me out and poofed the ocean gems. When I came to, Kunzite left, so I went to find her, and wen we got back, the gems were gone, so we looked for them." I explained. "Anyway, hod things go with Lapis?"

"We couldn't find her anywhere." Steven said with a frown. "Did you see here?"

"Yeah! Shes in the basin, looking for Aquamrain and Cinnaber." I said. "Shes fine, and not under mind control, but im worried for her, since Schorl could still be around…."

"Schorl? Whos that? Another new gem?" Steven asked.

Pearl came over, when she heard us mention a new gem. "What? Are you three talking about?" she asked. "Whats this, about Schorl?"

"Do you know who she is, too?" I asked.

"Ther were Schorl on homeworld." Pearl said. "They werent good people, but…I didn't remember any of them staying on earth. If theres a Schorl here, its bad news! We have to find her!"

Pearl got the other gems. "You two girls need to tell us whats going on, now." Garnet said. Then, we all came inside, and sat down in the living room. Kunzite explained the Himitsu, and I told them what happeend to me, with Schorl. They seemed concerned, all except for Amethyst, who looked excited.

"Yeah! Let's go beat them up!" she shouted.

"Easy now, Amethyst! Maybe we can resolve this peacefully." Pearl said. "We just need to make sure that Lapis is taking care of the ocean gems."

Just then, there was a nock at the door. "Ill get it!" Steven shouted. He ran towards the door, and Pearl stood up and shouted, "STEVEN, NO!" but he didn't listen, and opened the door anyway. The first thing I noticed, was that the ocean was back. The second thing I noticed, was that the person at the door had a lapis lazuli, a aquamairine, and a cinnabar in her hand. And the third thing I noticed, was who was at the door….it was Schorl.


	16. She arrives!

**SORRY I WAS LATE, GUYS, I WAS WATCHING ANIME! LOL! Im watching Assasination classroom right now! Im I the only one who thought, that nagisa was a girl? Why does he look so ambiguous wtf? XD Also watched One punch man, I cant believe that child emperor is hinata! It was so funny!**

Morganite chapter 16, She arrives!

Steven and I both screamed, at Hmitsu, who was at the door. Schorl didn't seem angry, or even sacred, thoguh. And she smile. "Ur friends, that wehre playing aroun in our ocean." She said. "I cam to return them, and warn u not to try that gain."

"Is that all, you came for?" Kunzite challenged. "Bithc!"

"Oh, it's the kunzite! The only one, on homeworld, and now shes here." Schorl said, seemed happy.

"I hop you poof, forever!" she shout.

"Go bury yousef, and come back, when ur ready to be a adult, yu imatur." Schorl said. "U no ur friend, she doesn't have full gem blod, right?"

"Duh! Shes mroganite, she deosnt need full gem blood to be good." Kunzite said. "nd shes the ONLY exception ,asshat."

"Shes probably going to die of old age someday, nd then wholl u be? Youll still be some little kid, whos liek 5 foot or something, nd shell be in the ground, in a coffin." Schrol said.

"Shit up!" Kunzite got out her gun, and started to shoot at Schorl, but then she stopped suidden, and her eyes wer wihte. I cried, and then a gem hologram appeared.

"What! Kunzites unstabe, it comes from Schol?" Pearl question. "Uneblievele! Gems, get her!"

We all ran at Schorl and Kunziet with weapons, and my weapon was a psythe (idk I think that's how u spell it?), and I slash at Schorl, and hit! The Awuamarine and Cinabar fell from her hands, when I hit them with my psythe, and they both fused together, and started to form. Kunzite sead a swear, but then she was mind control again. The gem hologram was wreck everything, and I could already see that Pearl wasn't fight anymore, on accound of Stven being punched in face, and knock out, and Garnet was into Sapphire and Ruby. I swung at Schoru, but she smile, and grab my arm. I drop my scythe, and she threw me on ground.

I fell on the ground, and I swung my handsup right into my chest, when fell, and it hurt. "Owwwww!" I screamed.

After that, she put me in a headlock, and smiled at Kunzite, before she disappear. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! MORGANITE!" Kunzite yell, but I didn't zee her longer before we and me were gome.

When we appeared again, we wer in a weird place, that looked like a hq, for an villain. Twas me and Schorl, but ther were others in the room, and soemone, who was wearing a hooded robe, and I couldn't tell what gem they wer, but they had a rainbow gem, on their head. "Welcome, to Himitsu hidehout." Said Schorl. "Ill introduce u, to the gang. Like u know, im Schorl Himitsu. My real last name, is Tourmaline though. So I'm Schorl Tourmaline."

There was a gem, and they had short tomboy hair, with a bow, and a fluffy dress like a doll, or a jpanese pop idol, and a gem, that was gray, tiara on her head. She looked like a black and white foto, but she had two pink blush stickers, on her cheeks, and little gray hologram wings, on her back, like a fairy. "This is my lil sis, Dravite Tourmaline. We call her Dravie. Say high to our gest, Dravie!" said Schorl.

"Do u has guts?" Dravite ask me.

"Yes." I said.

"Cool, can I see them? Ive never seen real live guts before!" Davie said.

I shiver. "This is Fluor. Shes rare." Said Schorl, showing me another gem. She was tall, and looked scary, but had the face of an aristocrat, and a pointy nose. She was wine red, and had really loong hair, and wore clothes like a prince. "Her full name is Fluor Liddicoatite, but shell stab u if u call her that."

"Who is this, Schorl? She looks…unholy." Fluor said. She brought out her weapon, which was a kantana.

"Your only saying that because shes half human, but don't worry! It helps our cause, immensely!" Schorl said.

"If u say so…but ill SPILL HER DIRTY BLOOD, when I get first chance!" Fluor said. I cried.

Finally, there was a pink gem, who was wearing coveralls, with a cute top underneath, and a backwards basebal cap. "and this is Elbaite. Elby for short. Shes a little out of touch, with wats popular with the kids. I think." Schorl said.

"This kid has RAD rack, dude!" said Elby. "…That's how huymans talk, right?"

"Maybe acouple of years ago." I said, laughing. "U look like a skater, punk."

"Funny you say that! Her weapon is roller blades." Schorl said. Elby got out her weapon, which were roller blades, but with litteral blades on them. "Cool, huh!"

"I guess, but you guys want to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" I creid.

"Only because, we want gems to have equal rights!" Schorl said.

"Nuhuh! That's not wat Kunzite said!" I screamed. "But, I wander…whose that person with the hood."

"Their uber secret, dude!" Elby said. "…Right?"

"I guess that's what the humans, would say." Schorl said. "But I can introduece you. Even though you've probebly met her before…"

"What?" I saked. Schorl led me to the hooded person ,and took the hood off. I screamed, and I almost cried, at who the person, with the rainbow gem headpice was.

IT WAS SONIA!


	17. A nitemare come true!

Morganite chapter 17, A nitemare come true…!

I fell onto knees, from shock, and tried to cllect yself, even though I felt nots in my chest, and I was beginning to bawl. "SONIA!" I wailed. The first girl, to ever become a real frend of mine….I thought she was dead, but there she was, in the flesh (I think), right in front of me. I didn't have to fell guilty anymore, or wory about her hating me, for being stupid, and getting her killed….She was right here, for me to talk to agin… "Sonia….I….." I kept saying, and sobbing. "….PLESE FORGIVE MEE! Im sorry for this…For killing you, before….Im so STUPID!"

Schorl semed nonplus bout me crying and scereaming, but Elbaite looked freaked out, Fluor looked like she wanted to behed me, and Dravite thot it was funny. "Yes. Using the same technique, that was used to turn you into a gem, we managed hour frist sucesful human to gem transofrmation. We spearminted with other dead creatures, and the like, but she was the first true success. Due to the nature of the kindgergarten, and the agate shard she was buried nearby, nature nearly did hour job for us!" She laughed, like a hotty girl in anime.

Sonia had kind of a vacant look in her eyes, but I saw her knowledge me, and there was a spark in her eye, like she remembered something. "Y…..Your fused with a agate…..?" I asked Sonia, still on my nees, sobbing.

"Yes. Weve ben callin her Sonianite for lately, but that's not a real rock. I suppose if shes anyone, shes an agate and a Sonia put together. A…..Agatia, if you will. Hahahahaa." Schorl laughed.

"Does she have….memeories?" I asked, looking at Sonia, frowning. In my hart, even if she was really a agate, she was still Sonia, my frend, to me. Even if her hare was white leik snow, and she had a big rainbow crown gem, on her head, and completely pale, and cold, skin, and rainbow eyes, she was the Sonia I new….the Sonia I loves….

"She remembers very little of her orignal self." Schorl said. "She does not know you, or your friend, or herself, but she does know us, and she knows the crystal gems….she knows to dislike the crystal gems. And she knows….that she must destroy you."

That's when Sonia brought out her weapon, which were two arm cannons, attached to both arms, that glowed with dangerous, like, nuclear energy. The arm canons charged, which made the black cloack she was wearing come up, which made her look like she had wings. I saw her outfit, then, and she was dressed different, like a interstelar warrior princess, with skintight armour, but shiny, fancy acessories. "In the name of my frends here, and the cause of Himitsu, its my responsibilty to shatter you, traitor!" She cried, charging her lasers more.

I hurried to my feet, and before I new it, the Himitsu headquarters started sinking to the ground, into a colloseam, or something. Sonia did a leap backwards, so she wouldn't blow way with her nuclears. Schorl, her tourmaline sister, and the other two Himitsu gems were gone, so it was just me and Sonia, aka Agatia, bout to fight. I brot out my scythe, rmembering too late, that Lapis offered to teach me how to fite with it, bcause she said my fighting skills were garbage. I gulped, since Agate was a warriorish gem, and Sonia was strong to begin with, and probably trained for this moment. But to high the ant, I saw a cage lower, from the ceiling. I gasped, when I saw doobie was inside. "MORRIGAN! HELP ME!" he screamed. "a weird gray lady kidnapped me! Wats happening?"

"DOOBIE!" I screamed. "Sonia, please….Dont do this! The three of us, were friends….You shouldn't be fiting me like this! You shuoldnt be keeping Dobbie in a cage like this! Im begging you, don't make me fight you…..!"

All at ones, she hot at me, nd I rolled ot of the way, jus barely msising, nd getting y skirt cot on fire a bit. I was too hysteriacl to move, nd I didn't want to fite my frend. "SONIA! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU….!" I screamed, smacking away one of her nuclear blasts, which hit a wall with a piercing boom noise. Doobie screamed, but I foursed myself to ignore that. There wer teers running down my face, as I tried to stay steady.

Sonia suddenly zoomed forward, nd she kicked me directly in the chest. The world fluttered, for just a second, nd I was throw against a wall. I almost couldn't feel anything, other then horrible pain in my chest, but then more pain came, when Sonia came again, and took my arm. My vision was going black, but I saw her lift me out of the hole, nd begin spinning me round. The world blended, nd I was thrown aginst another wall. All to soon, I realied….she was playing with me, trying to make me fite her back, which she new wasn't gong to happen. I didn't have my scythe in my rite hand nymore, even, so there was nothing I could do.

Wen I could see again, I was in hole in the wall, from her throw me, nd she had me cornered, with both blasters pointing at my gem. I tried to brace myself, for being shattered. Her blasters charged, but all the sudden, she was nocked out of the way, nd I was picked up. Aftert that, I fell unconsious.

Wen I woke up, I was on thhe boardwalk, with Kunzite. "God, FINALLY!" Kunzite shouted, but I could tell she was relly worried, from the tone of her vice. "Fuck! Are you okay! You got the shit beaten out of you…..How are you even alive? With your weak human half…Im sure Steven wouldn't ve survived something like that."

"Im nto that special…"I went to rub my eyes, but I couldn't move my dominant arm (my right). I felt worried. "Is my arm okay?" I asked.

Kunzite looked cagey, but also angry. "Are you serious. I don't want to tell you…." She said.

"What? Tell me what?" I question.

Kunzite sighed. " Look at it."

I looked down at my right arm, and when I did, I started to feel my head swim.

It wasn't even THERE.


	18. Recovery of love

**Alright, alright, alrite! Rturning betareader of CGR back! Im actually relly happy to be back with it sins kim and I talked about tihngs an she cahnged some things that bothered me about CGR. You know how it said Shatter and Yami broke up in the an? Wellll that was part of it lol. It was homophobic so I asked her to make it different bc I support the lbgta+ community. Which youl see here in this chaper actually! I hoep you enjoy!**

Morganite chapter 18, Recovery of love

We went, to the tample, after Kunzite gaev me the news. I sared at the gound, unable to beleve it, and tryin not to cry. My arm…I didn even feel it come off, and then it was gone, not even nub, or blood. Was I less human, then I though….?

"Do the crystal gems, how are they?" I asked Kunzie, quietly.

"Their…..fine." said she. "Hurt, but fine, I guess. Also, they don't know your here, or hurt, or….." She look at arm, with a real frown. I could tell, there was sorrow, in hert, for my injury.

"B-b-b-but, what will do? My arm, I cant fite, and my eapon is gone!" I said, and tried to take out weapon, I failed.

"Maybe you can jut poof, and reform." Kunzit said.

"If I could poof, id have done it, already." I said, frown. "But, something would be better, than nothing. Thanks, so much, for youre help, Kunzite…..Id have died wout you. Sonia is…difrent."

"I told u!" Kunzite shout. "Himtisu is DANGROUS! That's wat it does to people. Shorl and her mindcontrol, that lil brat and her majic, that aristocat and her sword, and that otherones speed…..Sonia is a monster, can't be saved. I know you cared, so im sorry."

It was first time, that I ever heard such geniine emotion from her… "W-wow…thank you."

Kunzite smiel. "You don't need to kep thank. Of course id do it."

I felt happy, to be hear with Kunzite. Such a good friend, and cares so much about me…Wihout thinking, I went to grab hand. Kunzite jump, and blush. "What the fuck, do yo uthink your doing….." she muttered, but not really mad, I could tell. She squeezed my hand, and pulled me closer. I stared to feel weird, when I heard a sudden voice.

We turned, it was Pearl there. "Ohh! Im so glad your both ok!" she said. She ran forward, and hugged us. She notive, though, my missing arm, and she flinches off, with tears in hre eyes. "MORGANITE!"

"I would have died, to, if it not for Kunzie, who saved me." I said, sadly. "Now, I only have one arm, and no wearpon…"

"Well, we can see Paridot about arm, and Bismith about the weapon." Pearl said. "So, you should be okay, by sometime soon…..still, its not good you missing an arm….Stven will freak if he sees, so maybe it would be better, if we didn go to the temple. Do you both need escort?"

"No." said Kunzite, but I nod. Peral left, and Kuzite semed really pissed.

"Fucking hell, are you fucking series? This is fucking ridiclous, I swear to fuck. Fuckin joke." Said Kunzeit. I cuoltn tell, wat what wrong.

Granet came back. I was happy, sine it was awhile since I las tsaw her together, since last I saw, she was Sapphire and Ruby. She seemed ok. "Hi, garnet!" I excalm. "Your ok! But, how is Bloodstone? And the others?"

"We donno where Bloodstone is. She teleported away at some point." Garnet said. "shes a stable fusion, really intimdate. Nyway, lets go to the barn."

We went to the barn. Lapis wasn't there, but Peridot was. She was there, watching her dum show, and playing on tumblr. She flinched, when she saw us. I had never met Peridot before. I din no her, past some stories, but I didn thnk I liked her. There was a box of scarp metal nd tools naerby. "Hye, Peridot." Said Garnet. "This is moragnite, and Kunzite. Morganite misses an arm. Can you helP?"

Periodt, looked up. I felt uncofratible, since I new she used to be for Yellow Diemond, and she was a lil scary. But she smile, and I blush a bit. Kunzite, was getting jelous. "Oh, sure! Let me, measure." She got a tapemeasure, and mesaured my left arm. After that, she wrote it down, and looked around in the box of parts. After a few minutes, there was a new arm, looked kind of like the one Peridot used to have, but pubblegum pink. She smiled. "Done!"

"Wow! Thanks!" I explanated.

"Ok, now we go to tample." Garnet said. We went to the temple, and everyone was there. Steven was in his room, playing a videogame, Amethyst was in the fridge, nd Pear was cleaning. They didn notice us. Garnet looked at us. "Now, I want to talk to both of you. Follow me." She said. She went ot her room, and Kunzite and me went with her.

We sat down. "I can see, how close you both are." Said Garnet. Kunzite looekd annyed, and I blushed. "If you want to fuse, go for it. Its good."

"What the hell, are you talking about!" Kunzite shuot. "I…..!"

"Its no use, I can tell the love." Said Garnet. "If you to fuse, youll bcome a new gem. That gem will probably be called…Taafeite. It will be strong, a lot strong than you both together, and have good chemistry. I like the idea of a new fusion in town." She smiled. We were done talking after that, so we all left the room. I went to mine, though, and Kunzite followed.

I sat on my bed, but bfore I got comfy, Kunztie cornered me. "I don't leik you like that….." she said in a low voice. "Don't kid yourself…well never become Taafeite, sine ill only disappoint yu, and make you worse." She left, and I was confused.


	19. Here we go again?

**Im so lazy im sorey! Pls forgive me! Ive been on tumbr this entire time responsing to allllll of the grate messages in my inbbox im so happy bout! So hapy that im gonna rite this chapter of morganite for u and u no wat? I mite do A MARATHON! Ill write two or thre chapters (and maybe a blackest of nights?) and draw sum more beautiful art for u guys! I hope u enjoy wat im gonna call….my THANGSIVING MARATHON!**

Morganite chapter 19, Here we go again?

It was, about a week later, nd I was at home w my parents. They wer normal parents, they wernt also half gem, lol! Ym mom, was name Suli, and she had the same hare as I used to, which is long, and dark (kind of purple, but mostly brown) and a litle choppy. Her eyes, were gray like mine used to. My dad names, was Simon. He has blond hair, blue eyes, nd wore classes. Ppl usually said, I was the spti nd image of my mom, which was true! We loked very similar, especially before I became Morganite, so sometimes it made my dad jelous, I think? But they stil loved me no mater wat.

We were sitting at dinner table, eating dinner togethre. My dad made us lasagna! He was a grate cook, so even tho gems don't need to eat, I ate a lot. My dad looks way from his fone, and smiles, and my mom says, "You've had a lot. U most be hungry!"

"Yea! I lov dads lasaga!" I said, and ate more. Tbh, I hasn't ate much sins last week, nd the scary thins that happen. School started gain, nd the gems told me it wold be better, if I kept being human for awhile, so they could hunt Bloodstone, and the Himitsu. Plus, Bismith was making my a new wepon, so it wasn like I could do much nyway. I not seen kunzite, sins the last thing she sed to me…. Well never become Taafeite, sins ill only disapoint yu, and make you worse. But, what did she mean?

After I had three plates, my dad laugh. "Maybe that's enogh?" suggest he. "We wont hav any leftover, for mom to bring to work tomorrow, at this rate."

"And u know, how much I hate eating cup o noddles for lunch." She giggled, nd I smiled, becase I love my mom.

"Ok…" I finally relent, nd I push my plate away fro me, to show im done. Then, I said I love you to my parents, and went upstairs, to my room. The room was similar like it was eight years ago, nd I had a desk, with books, nd my bed had gray sheets, nd the wall was light pink. The carpet, was beige. I likes my room a lot, sins it gave me a lot of privacy. I had got a new schol uniform, which I was wearing, sins my last one was kind of dirty, and they redesigned the uniform bcause it was a new semester, nd because they wanted to distance, from the death of Sonia. So now, I wear a gray vneck swearter, with a collar dress shirt under, and a black robbon (they say, it is meant to remember Sonia by), and a darker gray pleated skirt. I also wore, knee high black socks, nd mary janes. It was good that tey changed the uniform, bcause of my arm. I could take the robot pies of, and it looked kind of like the arm was coming bak, which was god. I wor long sleeves a lot now, to hide that arm, nd wenever notice, I say im doing cosplay. That's how, I tricked my parents….

Nyway, as I got comfy, to get on my computer, I herd a tap at my window. I flinch, sins I was surpised. What if, Himitsu? I put hand in a fist, and went to window, scared, until I pulled back the curtains. I gasped. It wasn't Himitsu at all, or even a gem…it was Holly! Holly had curly blond hair, in a bob, and amber eyes. She looked almost no different from last time, she was even smaller than me, like before. She was wering school unform, too? She moton to open window. I opened window, nd she climbed inside.

"Morrigan thomas!" she xclamed. "I like to see you, again! Howve you ben? Your so pink….."

"Holly! I thought you moved?" I gasp. I though she was in jersy city!

"I did, but now im back. I wanted, to apologize." Holly came over, and hug. I hug back, but only a little. "Delilah, was wrong crowed. Im sorry, for teasing you, and always calling u fat. Bcause actually, I always thought you were super cute!"

"What?" I questned. I unhug her, and gape. "No way!"

"Yeah! Super duper cute, leik a muffin. Nd now your evn cuter!" she said. "Nyway, hotstuff, I found somethin cool, out by the quarry!"

I sighed. "really…"

"Yeah! Nd I promise, the same thing wont happen again. I was so worry that day…" she said. "But anyway, lets go!"

"I don't know I I want to sneak out." I said. "My parens are home, and mite get worried…"

"don't be like that! Cmon! If we leave fast nough, theyl never no!"Holly push me to window, and had me clim down. She follow me, nd we went off toward quarry. I remember wher it was, but I was scared. Being there, fill me with terrible memories…wat if something bad happen?

We go to quarry, nd it start to look cloudy, like rain. Holly frown, but then she smile. "Oh… well, at least ill get to see you, with ur shirt wet!" I blushed, and almost cried, because embarrassed, and it remember that night…..

We went to the place, where holly and delilah has swum last time, and I gasped, when I recognize the pit, I fell in. "Look familiar?" she ask, laughing. "its don here."

"NO!" I screm. "That's not dafe! Nd we in our uniforms! Last time I wnet down there….."

"Don't worry! I can giv u one of mine." Holly said.

"But wer not the same-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" then, she push me! I slid down the pit, nd holly slid just behind me, laughing, like it was a ride! I was scremming, thoguh, till we landed in the puddle at the end. It was the same cavern, in the kidnergarden, that id ben in last tim! Our uniforms were clean now, because of the water at the end, but I was stil sacred. Holly was laughing.

"Fun, huh?" she quest me.

I could bare breath, nd world was go black. "No…!" I scream. "Why do you do, Holly?"

"Check it out! Its that girl, who wnet to schol with us! Remember her?"Holly ran off, and pointed to something on the gruond, behind a rock. I was terrify, but I went over. I almost cried, when I saw. It was Sonia, and she was there! She was asleep, thoguh, and….wearing the school uniform? Plus her arms were noraml, and not cannons….She still had crown gem, though.

I almost forget, that Sonia was at school, when I new Delilah and Holly. But, this was danger, for Holly. "Holly, u need to leave." I sad serious. "She could be hurt. I need to help her…."

"Oh yeah, you have medial stuff. Your dad is nurse, right?" Holly said. "Okaaaay, but ILL BE BACK LATER! See u later, alligator!"

Holly left, up the hole we came down from. I was just there with Sonia, lying unconscious (?) on the grond.

And I remember, how things used to be, wen we wer little….


	20. The power of a friend

Morganite chapter 20, The power of friend…

I sat down on the rock, that Sonia was laying behind, and I loked at her, and felt sad, for myself, and for her. She loked so normal, past the crown, and I remembered al of the teims we had together, in elemntary shool.

I was friends with Delilah and holly, for about a yaer after I became halfgem. They teased me al the tiem, about how pink my face was (they thought it was bulsh), and how my hare was pink. It was like they wer the only to ppl in the world, nd it was choke, nd I wanted to cry, veryday. Oneday, though, a new girl came to scholl. "Class, I wuld like you to meet, youre new clasmate…Sonia Ellenburg!" my teacher in 2nd greade announced. Just then, I gasped when a really pretty girl entered. She had long light blonde hair, which was down, and she had a black hairband, with a black ribbon, in her hair. Her eyes, were light blue, like the sky in summer, and my heart felt like it was stuck, in ym chest. I couldn't beleve my eyes.

She stood at front of class, that morning, and smiled to us. "Hello, im new here. Im very excited to get to now you all. I hope I can be friens, with all of you!" Then she sat down, in the empty seat in front of me (we both sat by the window, on the rite side of class). I thot her hare, smelled nice.

I felt Delilah poke me hard from side, and I turned, and it was Delilah, who was smirk, meanly. She sat beside me, on my right. "Youre face is all red, Morigan." She said tease. Holly giggle beside her, on her right. "What, do you have a cruuush?"

"No!" I snapped, but quiet, because I didn't want anyone to look t me, nd think I was weird.

"Hahaaa! You think a girl like her, would like a girl like you? Youd have to be crazy!" Delilah laughed. "Your ugly, nd fat! Your a pig! Noone would ever love you back! I bet, even your parents don't love you!" Holly, kept laughing with her. Tears welt up in ym eyes, until they stung. I felt, like an idiot….

"Escuse me!" There was a shout, and sudden, Sonia was stand up, and she looked at Delilah, with fire in hre eyes. "You shouldn't speak to your classmates, like that! Terrible…your the ugly one! Ugly, on the inside!"

"Whats your poblem?" quest Delilah, mad. "Your new to this clss, you don't even no who I am! Morrigans our friend, we can treat her how we want!"

"Yeah! Bside, were not wrong, are we? Look at her!" Holly agree.

"She is butiful, leave her alone! She doesn't ned your comments, and your harass! Don't care what you say you are, you arent her friends, if you tret her like that!" Sonia said. "You both leve her alone! Bullying is not ok! Even if im new here, I wont stand for it!"

Delilah hissed, and looked defeat, and she stomp out of clasrom. Holly look shocked, and shove her face in book, to hide.

I was flabergasat. It was amazing, the power she had, and I stared to cry tears of relef. Sonia looked at me, ones Delilah and Holly stopped bother me, and smiled. My hart, had wigs. "Are you ok?" she ask me.

"Um…y-yes….i should be fine…." My voice was barely happen, becaues I was so shock, and scared still. "T-thank you, Sonia….."

"Its no problem. I cant stand, to see people get treated like that." She said. "Anyways, the teacher told you, but my name is Sonia Ellenburg. Can I ask, for yours?"

"Um, yes…..I'm Morrigan Thomas. It's, um…..very nice to meet you…!" I answered. My face was starting to turn red, gain, but I was surpised, when Sonia didn laugh at me, like Delilah or Holly wouldve.

"Its nice to meet you, too. This might seem forceful, but….can we become frends? You seem, like a very nice girl." Sonia asked. I nodded, and she smiled. We exchange phone number, and email, and it was set from then. I learned later, that Delilah left school wen she left the class, and was so angry, that she beat up an underclassmen, who was in recess. She got sent to juvie, and I never saw her again, so I was happy. Holly looked dpressed, for a long time after, before she disappeared to, have moved.

After that, we were insepratble. I even showed my gem, and told her bout my half gem, and took her to meet the crystal gems. She wasn't scared, she was just SUPER IMPRESSED, and excited. Kind of like Ronald, she had intrest in aliens nd stuff. She didn't think it was weird, she was just sooo happy, and I was glad. I met Jon that next yer, bcaue he was in class with me and Sonia, and called him Doobie because of an inside joke, but we wer never as close. Now, he was al I had left tho…Was it bad to put so much time, into spending with Sonia? Now she was gone, it didn even mater.

This would keep happen…Not all frends could last forever…even if I was halfgem, and would live for a long time, that wasn't the same for my human friends...Doobie would die long bfore me, nd Sonia was already ded (before she begame a agate). So, was ther a point? If this would happen to al my frends, why should I make them? If their all just going to leave me…drop me in mud pits…and die…..

"Morrigan?" I jump, and almost scream, when I hear a familiar vois. I look down, Sonia is gone. I turn around, feel a prenece. My mouth hangs open , when I see its Sonia! She had got up, and got behind me, in the time. I was stun, by how normal she look…She had tha clock on, still, but other than that, and the cron, she was the same…Even the look on her face, it wasn evil nymore.

"Sonia!" I couldn't stop, nd I ran to hug her. I was crying, I was so happy. Even if I new, in my hart, that she was in Himitsu, she was the Sonia I loved…Even if she could hurt me, she sounded the same, and looked the same…

"I remember now." She said, hug me back. "What happen…everything in scool…"

"Im so sorry, to got u killed…." I sobbed. "I didn ment it to happen….Please forgive me…!"

"Of course I forgive, Morrigan. I could never, hate you….." All sudden, there was a bright light. My insides started floating, and I felt my body star to melt. But it was good melt! I was warm, and evrything felt good. All I could see was white, and I felt differnet, then, everything turned black.


	21. Im not afraid of anything anymore!

**I miss ccc reviewing my stuff, its ben so long, I miss them! I want them to revew himeko before I write her fic with adora and louzia, and I miss the revews of morganite! I also love them, and want them to NOTICE MEE! ^o^**

Morganite chapter 21, Im not afraid of anything anymore!

It felt so great, being Zektzerite, with sonia…! We were so confident, and close! When we form together, we go to ground with a BOOOOM! And knocksd stones and dust all over all over the caev. We wer almos too big to fit, but that didn matter! We fell on our butt and laughed, we sounded so tatal feliz, and confidence! "But we cant stay kooped up inna cave all day!" We decide. So we BUST out the ground and came back on the surface! It was total nighttim and the clouds went way to see the milky way, so we new we could have fun without getting in trouble with anything! We laughed, and dansed of; we wer as tall as buildings, basically! We did a pirouette since sonia knows ballet and we went to the ocean which was back! We looked in the water and gasp, we were so beautirful! We had light pink eyes like crystal, pink gold hair in a wavy ponytail like my pigtails, a beautfiul dress like a princess with a cloak, nd sonias big agate crown nd my pink choker made us look like a queen! We didn't even have extra limbs. We squeed and backstoke deeper into the ocean till were DEEP. We felt a bump at our leg and look down and it's a HUUUGE SHARK! We pet the shark since we both like sharks and bubble it for the temple. "His name is Douglas II." We said.

"But isnt this one a different kind of shark from Douglas was?" some body in the back of my head said.

"OH yeah! I guess he can be Ernesto then!" We laugh and jump real high out of the ocean nd make beach city all wet. Ronaldo who was look out for UFO in the night sky on his roof looked in his binocular and scream before he was totally soaked and went inside complaining. We kept running around and dancing throuhg the town and hugging ourselves until we got tired nd rested on the cliff holding hands and laugh lightly.

"I miss you so much, Morrigan." Said Zektzerite as Sonia's voice.

"I miss you too, Sonia, every day…." I said, in my voice. "I miss you every day…I love you…"

"Morrigan, I'm sorry." Said Sonia. "I didn't do this, just because I love you…I haven't been completely honest with you…."

"What?" Zektzerite sat up and looked up, alarmed. Sudden, our eyebrows opened to became light blue eyes, Sonia's eyes. The bottoms were mine and I looked up at her surprise.

Before I could stop, we split. I fell to the ground, cringe a bit, but I felt different…I look at myself, and I see normal skin…both arms…my hair…! I started to cry, but Sonia came over and stopped me, looking like she did in elementary school, just like it. "This is why, I fused with you." She said. "Himitsu are great people, and wonderful friends. They were able to help bring me to life, and they help me look and feel human again so nobody thinks I'm a freak. Now you can look like a human, too! You must be so happy….come to think, I never actually seen you like this? You were pink when I first met you…." She laughed and came in to hug me, but I scoot away, hugging myself. I feel so much softer now, more vulnerable….

"Freak…You think gems are freaks?" I question. "But Sonia, I…I'm half gem! Did you think I was a freak!"

"NO! NEVER!" she yell. "But I…I could never live like that! I always thought you wer so strong, being able to be both at a time! Gem and human…but now you don't have to hide! You can fit in without Ronaldo taking pcitures, and people asking for help, and monsters hassling you! We can be normal together!" She smiled. "We can even sing in the talent show! Look, your gem is a necklace!" She brought out a mirror and show me. I look so normal now…like an old version of the girl, who fell in the hole. I had to stop myself from crying at it. I was started to forget, what I looked like… She took the mirror away and reach hand for me. "You don't have to be embarrassed! We can be confidence, together, forever! Just leave those crystal gems and come with me to Himitsu! Doobie is there too! It'll be just like old times!"

Her hand was out, but I wasn't ssure if I want to take it. But…being normal again…having a chance of being human…not having to fight…lose limbs…struggle…fight…cry…that was all I ever want, was not? I fought to feel safe, and happy, and at home with the only people I felt like I could fit in with anymore, the crystal gems, but if I looked human, and didn't have to rely on them anymore, I didn't need to anymore. I didn't have to lie about myself anymore. I cuold finally be strong….in the real way.

I took Sonia's hand and smiled, bigger than ever. "As long as we can be Zektzerite again, on the way there."

..

There was a mean while, where Kunzite was pace around, swear in the temple, flick gun in circles anxiously. Pearl showed up and sighed. "Why are you still like this?"

"We haven't heard from Morganite, in a week. I'm worry. She would have popped in, to say hi, or something stupid by now." Kunzite said. "Somethings gotta be wrong."

"You know…you might just be right." Pearl said. "with the Himitsu lately, and her being weak and all, who nows if shes safe with the humans anymore!"

"Hey Pearl, what's wrong?"Then Bismith showed up with a big scythe, but she swing it down and it turned into a big ax midswing. "I've got Morganite's weapon…where is that little rascal?"

"She should be at home with her parents, but they're totally human." Pearl said. "We can't just go to their door, and ask for her! We'll look like kidnappers!"

"I'll go!" Steven jump down from his room with his backpack on. "I know Mr. and Ms. Thomas, theyr friends of Connie's parents! They'll let me see her!"

"I don't know, Steven…It might be dangerous. What if you run into Bloodstone?" Pearl asked.

"I'll go with him." Kunzite said, and went to Steven. "Morganite is my repsonibility, I cant lether get hurt again. And its personel, with me and the himitsu…"


	22. My Name is Happy, How are You

Morganite chapter 22, My Name is Happy, How are You

My name is Kunzite, but some idiot used to call me Kunzie. Now I'm here, looking for that idiot, along with one of her little human friends. What, could she gotten herself rapped up in this time?

We got to Morganite's house, and Steven knocked. I hid around the corner, wait, to see if Morganite would come out. It was the middle of the night, so Ms. Thomas came to the door in a nightgown. "Oh...hello, Steven. What's the matter?" She asked, tiredly. I laughed, because humans are weak, and get tired.

"We haven't seen Morrigan for awhile." Steven said, kick his feet at dust. "Is she ok?"

"I'll have to go, check." She left for a minute, and then we heard scream. I ran after Steve, into the house, to see Ms. Thomas in Morganite's room, on the floor, screaming. Morganite was gone, and her window was open! FUCK!

"Where did she go, do you think?" Steven asked.

"there was a time, a long time ago." Her mom said, crying. "she and her friends, used to went to the quarry when it was dark...Could she be there?"

"That's where Himitsu, lurk around. Under the ground, near that kindergarten." I said, to Steven. "We might already, be too late."

"Too late for what? What is happen, to my daughter?" Asked Morganite's mom.

"Don't worry! We'll find her, safe and unharmed!" Steven said.

"I don't want her to end up, like her friend, that Ellenburg girl..." Morganite's mom said. "Please find my daughter!"

I went forward, and hugged the mom. Steven was agape, but I glared, to make him quit it. "We WILL find your daughter, Suli. Call Simon, at the clinic, and tell him what goes on. She will be back, by tomorrow morning."

"Oh...thank you, both, so much!" Suli cried, hugging me back. "Don't hurt yourselves out there! If you need food, Steven, I can get you some snacks."

"Do you have any Cookie Cats? Those are Morrigan's favorites, too. Maybe they can help!" Steven said.

"Dumbass! No, they won't!" I aruged.

"I can give you some anyway, for the road." Suli said, and went to freezer. She got out, like, a bunch of those stupid cat cookies, and Steven put them in his backpack, with a smile. "Good luck out there, be careful! There were some earthquakes earlier, and the ocean was really upset."

"That could've been Bloodstone **(AN: I think Bloodstone and Aquamarine became canon Steven Universe things since I stopped watching, but they not the same, so don't worry, lol)** " said Steven. "Come on, let's go!"

We jumped out the window in Morganite's room, and ran off. On our way to the quarry, though, we saw a big footstep on the cliff, overlooking the beach. "That's too big, to be Bloodstone." Steven said.

"We can think about that, later." I said, and we went to the quarry then. I saw the hole, leading to kindergarten, and we jump down. There was a slide, that Steven screamed all the way down, until we landed in a muddy puddle. It was a bright cave, but no Morganite, or Himitsu scumbags. They had to be, somewhere, this was there hideout!

..

My name is Morrigan Thomas. Morrigan Thomas, and not Morganite, not anymore. I looked like Morrigan Thomas, and had the friends of Morrigan Thomas, and smiled like Morrigan Thomas, but it was different. I wasn't sad, and shy, and scared, like Morrigan Thomas. I was happy.

It was me, and Sonia, and Doobie, sitting on crates of human clothes, in Himitsu headquarters. We were playing president, a card game, and having a lot of fun. All of the gems in Himitsu were nearby, watching.

"Isn't this great? I love these kids." Schorl said, smiling. "Not just because they can help us take over, but there sweet, and show what mankind has to offer. And why we want to be like them."

"There hearts beat fast." Said Dravite, fluttering in the air. "It's cool!"

"I have to admit, even if they not gems, if they can help me be president, and they stay like this, I can stand them." Fluor said. "Then, we can integrate Gems, into this society, and give them rights they deserve. No fear, no killing. Earth is an ally of Homeworld. We live...in harmony, after years of bloodshed."

"Hold on, I'm gonna get some more soda!" Said Elbaite, and she skate off, to grab some sodas from a cooler. I had a lot of soda already, but I liked it. It tasted better, now, for some reason. Being with Sonia and Doobie made it a lot sweeter.

Suddenly, Schorl looked up. "There is danger, coming." She said. "Quickly, gems, we need to hide. They are coming for Morrigan. Doobie, Sonia, they mustn't see you. They may harm you."

I was surprised, and heartbroken, when Fluor showed up to pick up Sonia and Doobie by there waists, and carry them off. "It'll be okay, Morrigan! I'll be right here!" Sonia said, encouraging, as Doobie looked like he was carsick.

Just then, when everyone was gone, Kunzite and Steven showed up. I was shock, and thought I would pass out. "Wow!" Steven said, looking at me. "You look like a human again!"

"Shut up." Kunzite pushed Steven aside, and came to me. "What did they do to you?" She questioned.

"I-I-I-nothing!" I answered, stepping back. Kunzite stepped forward, and I was scared. "I just...when I fused with Sonia, I came out like this!"

"What? You fused with that girl?" Kunzite questioned, looking sad and angry, both at once. "How could you?!"

"B-But I, why are you so mad? S-She...!" I cried.

"No, I know it! She tricked you! I'll kill her!" Kunzite yelled. "She tricked you, and made you a Himitsu! Let me see your wrist!"

"No!" I screamed, hiding my wrist. Kunzite grabbed my hand, and saw the gold band I had on, to show I was with Himitsu.

"I'll kill all of them." Kunzite whispered, bringing out her guns.

"Kunzite, wait! What's wrong?" Steven asked, but Kunzite knocked him away with the butt of her right gun. He fell over, and I tried to run to him, to make sure he was okay, because his face was bleeding, but Kunzite stopped me.

"Himitsu are evil people, who think Gems should be equal to humans." Kunzite said. "We are the superior race, but they want to sink us to their level. When Gems could take over Earth, and it would be easy!" She laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"But Kunzite, I'm half Gem!" I said.

"You have the heart of a Gem! I won't consider you one of 'them'. You and I are better than them. We need to destroy their ideas, by destroying them." Kunzite suddenly came forward, and kissed me. It was a hard kiss, and even though I fought at first, I went along after a while. There was a bright light, and I could feel everything change.

I didn't feel happy anymore.


	23. Roots Struggle Earthword

Morganite chapter 23, Roots Struggle Earthword

I was Taafeite, and I wasn't happy anymore.

We went to the temple again, to drop Steven off, as he rode on our shoulder. Kunzite was angry, so I felt sick. Pearl ran up to us, to hug Steven when we got back, Bismuth said she would give me my weapon, when I came back in the morning, Garnet looked proud of us, Amethyst and Steven shared some Cookie Cats together, Kunzite said no when he offered us some, even though I love Cookie Cats.

We went to my house, after that, but Kunzite unfused herself from me, right up the street from my house. She still looked angry, I avoid her eyes, as we go up the street. She rings my doorbell, then runs off before my parents see her. I'm confused to see my dad's car, in the driveway, until he and my mom open the door and hug me. "Morrigan! We thought we'd lost you, like the Ellenburgs lost Sonia!" My mom cried, and I could feel her tears, on my shoulder.

"Sonia isn't gone." I said, but they didn't hear me. She was, kind of, in spirit, gone now. There was no way Kunzite would let me see her, again. After what happened, I was surprise the Himitsu still exist, at all. Even if I was happy before, I was sad now, with Kunzite run off, Sonia and Doobie gone again, and my parents both crying and hugging me, like they thought I was dead. They were crying like Sonias would have been, if their daughter came home safe. They were relieved like Pearl was, when Steven came back, but I didn't want them to be sad. They were only worried, because they thought I was lost in an accident, with the Crystal Gems, like Sonia was. They didn't know she died, and neither did her parents, because the Crystal Gems never said anything.

I went to bed after that, and locked the window, and cried. Things would be easier for my parents, if things were normal. The Gems were my friends, but if I wanted to make my parents stop worrying, that I would disappear with Sonia, I should be having a normal, human life. Like the kind of thing Sonia, Doobie, and I had at Himitsu, like what they planned for us in the next days. We would go to school again, live with our parents, and talk about Gem rights. It would be normal, we wouldn't be fighting with things, and getting our limbs blown off, or getting killed.

But the next day was normal, pretty much. I woke up, and I went to school, because it was Monday. Everyone was talk, because Sonia finally came back, and her parents were on the news, crying a lot when dad made me breakfast. When I got to school, I sat on my usual place on the stairs, where I would sit with Sonia and Doobie, and they showed up. I almost didn't expect it, so I cried, and Sonia hugged me. Nobody stared at me anymore, and some people even gave me hugs, because Sonia was back. In math class, Sonia and I worked together on some geometry, that I couldn't figure out myself. In the class debate in English, she brought up Gem rights, and said how it's not right we treat them like monsters, and she made everyone agree. It was amazing, I was so proud of her, and jealous of the way she could talk to people like that. We sat together at lunch, and Doobie ate a lot, because Sonia and I weren't hungry. Geology was great, because we had a test on rocks that was really easy for me and Doobie to pass, because Dravite tutored us, that last night. Then, we had history together, and we all fell asleep during the war movie they showed us. It was the perfect day, till I got home that evening.

My mom and dad were at work, so I got home alone. When I went to the door, to open it with my key, though, I got grabbed. I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth. I gasped, because it was Kunzite. "Shut up! Come on, we have to go to the temple." She hissed.

I moved her hand, from off of my mouth. "Why?" I asked.

"Himitsu made a power move. We have to act, fast." Said Kunzite. She started dragging me down the street. "Because Sonia stopped being missing, and she thanked Gems for saving her, Gems other than the Crystal Gems, everyone's saying that the Gem population is big enough, that they should have rights like humans. She, and that other, human idiot are out there brainwashing the kids at your school, trying to make them agree with Himitsu. We have to stop them, before we're put on the humans level."

"I don't understand, wouldn't you be happy, that Gems are getting rights? Nobody's scared anymore." I said.

"We don't need, stupid human rights. We don't need to sink to their level. We can have more rights than them, if we don't push it. But since Himitsu just wants to be on par with humans, and make friends with them, so Homeworld will be allies, and they saved Sonia, everyone's going along with them. The Gems, are already on board, to stop them."

"How? They love humans! They love the Earth!" I said.

"I told them, that letting Himitsu into Earth politics will put humans in danger. That's what everybody else will think, too. They don't trust those Gems, so you shouldn't, either. They made Sonia try to kill you, and they took your arm." Kunzite argued.

"They did that, to teach me about how dangerous it is, to live as a Gem, when that's not what I am. I don't want to fight, I want to be safe, and stop getting hurt, and running around, worrying my parents, and the Himitsu are the only people who can help me with that! You want me to be a gem, Sonia wants me to be a human, but I just want to be safe. If people understand Gems, and I can be treated like I am, when the Himitsu take over, and not worry about my parents, I'll be happy." I said.

"Shut up! You stopped making any fucking sense, a long time ago!" Kunzite grabbed my hand, and even if I didn't want to be Taafeite, I couldn't argue with Kunzite. We became Taafeite, and we ran to the temple. We were there, planning this attack, for ages, but I wasn't able to add much. Everyone was so excited to take down Himitsu, now that we knew where their base was, and who was there, from my knowledge. Taafeite told them everything I knew, when I couldn't make myself say it.

That night, in the middle of the night, the plan went underway. Pearl and Amethyst, would scout around for Bloodstone, Steven would go get Sonia and Doobie, Garnet would tell everyone what was going on, and evacuate Beach City and the surrounding towns, and Kunzite and I would fuse, and defeat the Himitsu in the quarry.

We fused again, and Taafeite ran to the quarry. I felt a pit in my stomach when I saw Steven get dropped off at Sonia's. We went into the cave Himitsu lived in, and Dravite was there first. Her weapon was her wings, so she couldn't do anything, when Taafeite's weapon, a polearm that could shoot bullets made from our energy, like Kunzite's guns, ripped through her. She poofed before she could say anything, a look of shock on her face, and Taafeite smashed her gem with the butt of our weapon before carrying on, through the headquarters.

Elbaite came in later, secretly zipping by in her skates, trying to do a 360 that would smash Kunzite's gem. Taafeite caught her in the air, laughing, as Fluor came around the corner, just in time to see her get smashed against the wall so hard her gem turned to dust. Fluor brought out her sword to fight, and we had a big duel. She was aiming for Kunzite's gem on Taafeite's face the entire time, and managed to cut up her body a lot, but Taafeite caught an opening when Fluor swung upwards, slow, because she was tired, and the polearm went right through her stomach. I wanted to scream, but Taafeite had no reaction. "Damn it..." She swore, trying to hang onto her physical form, while she could. "Schorl, forgive me...We've lost..." She poofed on the polearm, and Taafeite caught her gem in midair and crushed it in her hand. I wanted to scream. Fluor was supposed to be Himitsu's president, its representative, while Schorl did the administrative business…

We burst through, lots of other doors, until we got to Schorl's office. She was standing in front of her desk, with a electric stun rod that could poof us. She looked terrified. "Please…." She begged, tears looking like they were going to go down her face. "Please, don't do this….you can't….we only want to make Earth better….and end all of the fear and conflict, with gem kind…."

"Idiot." Kunzite laughed. "If they afraid of us, we can take power over humans. Trying to be friends, only makes us weak. That's why your gonna die, today. Everyone else, is already crushed to powder. Now its just you, and sooner we kill you, the sooner we can be done with this."

"No…PLEASE!" But then Schorl couldn't yell anymore, because she got speared through the gem and poofed. Everyone in Himitsu was dead, then. I wanted to part from Kunzite, but she wouldn't let me. We went to temple again, and I felt like dying, when I saw two coffins there. I knew, without looking, that it was Sonia and Doobie. The gems, they didn't want to kill Doobie, but he was 'caught in the crossfire' when they got Sonia. He tried protect her, and got killed. The gems were deep in mourning, especially Steven, who felt responsible. I felt responsible, too.

The next day, we went on TV and told everyone that they were killed, while we were fighting evil gems. Everyone was afraid. Nobody wanted anything to do with gems, anymore, we were shunned. Even me, looking like a human, was shunned at school, which felt empty now, because they knew I was one of them. Things even changed with my parents, they always gave me sidelong looks, and I heard them talking about moving to a place, where people wouldn't know I was a gem, and wouldn't be afraid of me. They would be, though, since they couldn't forget. But then, and for a long time after, it was just me, and the crystal gems, and Kunzite, fighting whatever came to Beach City, to protect the humans that relied, and were afraid, of us. The gems would fight for what was good, but Kunzite fought with them, to protect what she thought was right. She only wanted power. It looked like, she never actually got over wanting to take over the world.

"Back to the old grind." Said Kunzite, with a smirk. "The humans have to worship us now. We're the only ones who can save them, from the monsters."

"Yeah." Was all I said, because I couldn't have said anything else. And every day after that felt like that, because I couldn't say another word.

 **The end**


End file.
